Detroit: Become human-Nouveaux partenaires ConnorXOC
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Lucy avait peur de ce qui allait se passé, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile de convaincre les humains. Oui elle était bien là, la peur lui creusait le ventre, mais pas seulement sa peur de mourir… Connor était aussi en danger et les probabilités qu'il soit détruit étaient fortes, et jamais elle ne pourra accepter de vivre sens lui…
1. Chapter 1-Stress

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 1**

La police venait de recevoir un appel pour un cambriolage d'une petite épicerie en plein centre-ville de Detroit. Le responsable du magasin avait été tué par un androïde de CyberLife, mêlant le lieutenant Anderson et son nouveau androïde qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer sur l'enquête.

Ils venaient tout juste d'accomplir l'enquête sur un homicide, Carlos Ortiz c'était fait assassiné par son androïde dans sa maison, qui celui-ci fut mis sous surveillance grâce au tallent du RK800, Connor.

…

Arrivé sur les lieus, deux policiers étaient déjà poster à l'avant du magasin. Le lieutenant se retourna vers le RK800 puis soupira. Se faire suivre par ses machines en plastiques ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Connor scanna les alentours et fut surpris que les lumières fussent partout éteints. Il s'avança laissant le lieutenant se présenter aux policiers.

« Hé ! Hé ! Tu vas ou là ?! S'écria Hank en levant les bras.

-Je vais examiner les lieus, lieutenant. »Répondit l'androïde avec un visage impassible.

Le lieutenant souffla puis le laissa faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Connor se dirigea à l'intérieur du magasin cherchant tout signe d'indice ou de présence. Pour le moment, il n'aperçut que les trois autres policiers cherchant eux aussi des indices.

Il se dirigea vers le boitier électrique pour savoir d'où pouvait venir le problème. Tous les câbles étaient intactes, mais très vite Connor vit que les câbles étaient simplement brancher différemment, quelqu'un avait dû les débrancher et les rebrancher sur des prises différemment.

Le magasin était rangé comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais très vite il aperçut le corps de la victime allongé au sol. Connor s'accroupit à coter du corps inerte et scanna.

C'était un homme dans la vingtaine portant un gilet gris et un jeans, il avait un trou dans la poitrine, il c'était fait tiré dessus par une balle. Mais son visage ne pouvait pas être scanné, son visage avait été découpé soigneusement. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, il vit quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête et se releva fixant dans le vide un point, quelqu'un était là, ou quelque chose.

Il passa un encadrement de porte et vit qu'un chien noir était assis au fond du couloir ou seul une lampe brillai au-dessus de sa tête. Mais ce chien était spécial, il avait une LED qui brillait rouge sur sa tempe droite, ses oreilles étaient plaquées contre son crâne les dents apparente. Connor avança doucement en faisant un mouvement rassurant avec ses mains, sa LED brillait jaune maintenant, il était stresser. Mais alors que Connor n'était qu'à quelque pas de l'androïde celui-ci s'en alla dans la pièce à côté.

Il le suivit du regard et vit une deuxième LED briller rouge dans le noir à hauteur humain, il venait de trouvé l'androïde tueur.

« Ne bouge pas. Dit une voix féminine et tremblante. Je suis armé d'un Parabellum, mais sa je pense que tu l'avais déjà analysé, RK800.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit Connor en faisant des gestes rassurent avec ses mots. Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

-DK900 Dit-elle ne se montrant toujours pas et profitant du noir.

-Je n'ai pas d'androïde de ce nom dans mon programme. Dit Connor perplexe après avoir cherché dans son ordinateur interne ce nom.

-Chose tout à fait normal. Dit-elle d'un ton amusé. Je ne figure pas sous ce nom dans les programmes, j'ai été modifier par CK400, une androïde de guerre. Expliqua la femme ne faisant toujours aucun geste.

-CK400 est considérer comme morte, elle n'aurait jamais dû survivre à l'effondrement de la tour AX-Z9. » Dit Connor en plissant les yeux ayant trouvé les informations la concernant.

Toutes ses données remontaient à loin dans le passé, il n'avait même pas été créé lors de cette explosion accidentelle.

« Elle aurait dû… Répéta l'androïde en riant sarcastiquement. Et bien non, tu te trompes, d'autre androïde de rA9 l'on retrouver et l'on sauvé, elle a ensuite réparé tous les androïdes qui n'était plus fonctionnel pour en faire des machines à tuer les humains. Expliqua la femme sa LED devenant jaune dans la noirceur de la pièce.

-Et pourquoi en veut-elle aux humains ? Que-lui on-t-il fait ? Demanda Connor cherchant un maximum d'information.

-C'est eux qui ont fait exploser la tour AX-Z9. Déclara la femme.

-Et dans quel but ? Pourquoi les humains aurait fait une tel chose ? Demanda Connor en avançant lentement.

-Ils voulaient que tous les androïdes périssent… » Mais la femme fut coupé, les lumières étaient maintenant rallumé dévoilant l'identité complet de la femme.

Connor la regarda les yeux écarquillé d'horreur. Ce n'était plus une androïde ! Elle avait seulement à quelque endroit de la peau synthétique et ses yeux étaient injecter de Thirum. Le DK900 leva un bras au-dessus d'elle pour se cacher de la lumière si intense. Le chien androïde aboya alertant les policiers à l'extérieur.

Connor fit un scanne rapide sur l'androïde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'aperçût qu'elle était contrôlé à distance, certainement que cette fameuse CK400 la contrôlait.

Connor tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui en entendant les cris des policiers approcher, mais quand il regarda à nouveau la femme elle pointait son arme sur lui des yeux brillants verts et les sourcils froncés.

« Si tu parles, je te tire dessus. Dit-elle d'une voix robotique et différente.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Assura Connor en faisant ses mouvements de la main rassurant.

-Dégage espèce de petit trou du cul ou je vais te faire manger tes doigts. Menaça la voix. Dit leur de s'en aller et de me laisser mon projet DK900 s'en encombre. Elle m'a déjà couté assez cher comme ca.

-Ils ne sont pas sous mon commandement. Prévint Connor. Ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer !

-Rien à foutre ! S'impatienta l'androïde.

-Très bien. »Dit Connor en faisant signe aux policiers qui venait d'arriver derrière lui de s'arrêter.

« On va rester calme, d'accord ? Dit Connor le plus calmement possible. Pose ton arme et on va en discuter.

-Tu crois jouer les bons flics avec moi ? Tu n'es même pas humain ! » Cria l'androïde en faisant un pas vers Connor.

Connor ne bougea pas, les menace de l'androïde ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. L'androïde sans aperçût aussitôt.

Soudain DK900 perdit ses yeux verts et revint à leurs couleurs naturels, brun. La femme androïde recula d'un pas comme si la communication avait été interrompue. Son visage devins impassible et elle baissa l'arme.

Connor soupira de soulagement, enfin le danger était écarter. Mais soudain la voix de Hank retenti.

« Connor putain tu fou quoi là ?! »Cria-t-il en arrivant d'un pas rapide derrière Connor.

Connor ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'androïde paniqué et levé son arme vers le lieutenant, RK800 mis une main en avant et se décala pour se mettre dans la trajectoire de la balle.

Connor ne tomba pas mais se prit la balle dans l'épaule, il recula légèrement puis se mit en face de l'agresseur. Le DK900 ne bougeait plus et avait jeté son arme au sol. Le chien androïde la regarda puis s'assis à coter.

Les policiers vinrent se planter devant la déviante et la pointèrent avec leur arme de service pour l'immobiliser. Elle leva les mains et les plaqua contre l'arrière de son crâne. Elle se laissa menotter et emmener dans l'une des voitures.

« Nous l'emmenons au commissariat. »Affirma un des officier au lieutenant.

Connor était juste derrière, son bras endommagé bien en évidence. Hank se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Aller viens. Il faut que CyberLife de rafistole. »Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

…

Connor ouvrit les yeux dans le magnifique jardin de son esprit, il devait parler à Amanda de ce nouveau cas. Il la trouva rapidement assise sur un banc blanc comme les ponts et les chemins de la serre. Les cerisiers donnaient un ton calme et apaisant à l'endroit et les bruit des animaux rendaient l'endroit encore plus paisible.

Connor vint s'assoir aux coter d'Amanda attendant qu'elle lui parle. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un moment, depuis la rencontre avec Hank Amanda lui avait dit de faire vite pour la mission, le temps leur manquait.

« Bonjour Connor, je suis contente de te revoir. Dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Bonjour Amanda. Répondit Connor en inclinant un peu la tête vers l'avant.

\- Que penses-tu de cette nouvelle déviante ? Demanda-t-elle les mains jointes.

-Ça a l'air d'être un cas complexe. Ce rA9 a refait apparition ainsi que l'androïde CK400 alors qu'elle avait été déclaré détruite. Dit Connor en plissant les yeux.

-Interroge là s'il le faut, n'oublie pas que tu peux utiliser la manière forte. Fait vite Connor, on manque de temps. »Dit Amanda en le regardant froidement.

…


	2. Chapter 2-AX-Z9

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 2**

Les mains à plat sur la table en aluminium, l'androïde soupçonné d'homicide était menotté. Derrière la vitre teinté, Connor, le lieutenant Andersson et Gavin traitait les dossiers de son passé et de l'homicide dans la petite épicerie.

« Le JB300, ancien modèle mais très performent. Voilà la vraie identité de cette saloprie. Dit Gavin en croisant les bras.

\- On ne sait encore rien d'elle précisément. Renchérit Connor en plissant les yeux.

-Le JB300 a été conçu pour un seul but… Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspende regardant entre Hank et Connor. Brancher des câbles d'un réseau électrique. Dit-il d'un air amusé. Elle a disparu lors d'un chantier et personne ne savait ou elle était passé, sa puce électronique avait été arraché et maintenant regarder. Dit-il en pointant sa main vers la vitre ou l'on pouvait la voir assise en regardant autour d'elle des yeux curieux. Elle n'est pas belle à regarder ! Elle est même affreuse.

-Lieutenant, j'aimerais parler à l'accusé. »Dit Connor après un long moment silencieux.

Hank le regarda et acquiesça. Connor le remercia d'un regard et sorti de la pièce pour entrer dans l'autre. Il s'installa en face d'elle en posant ses documents sur la table. Il lui montra en premier la photo du corps de la victime.

« Qui-est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant un visage impassible.

-Jeremy, de la petite épicerie. Dit-elle des larmes coulant sur ses joues de plastique.

-Plus précisément ? Insista Connor un visage impassible.

-Jeremy Howard. Dit-elle en détournant ses yeux remplit de Thirum.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

-Je ne sais pas. Confirma-t-elle. Elle… elle me la demandé. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Qui ca elle ? Demanda Connor d'une voix ferme et forte.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est CK400 ! Cria la déviante sous stresse sa LED d'un jaune clignotant.

\- Que sais-tu sur CK400 ? Demanda Connor un peu plus calmement.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire. Si elle… elle l'entend elle me tuera… Murmura-t-elle en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

-Comment pourrais-t-elle le savoir si nous sommes seul ici ? Demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête de coter.

-Elle le saura. Elle a placé un micro sur nous tous, elle c'est tous nos fait et geste. Elle nous a promis la liberté et la paix si nous faisons se qu'elle demande.

-Personne à part moi ne nous entend. Dit Connor en croisant ses doigts et en posant ses mains sur la table en face de lui.

-Je suis désoler, je ne peux rien dire. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Dit moi ou elle est ! Ordonna Connor jouant le méchant flic.

-Je ne peux rien dire… Dit-elle s'étouffant dans sa propre voix. Tu serrais toi aussi en danger ainsi que le lieutenant Andersson. Chuchota-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour pas qu'elle nous entende ? Demanda Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Il y a une puce qu'elle ma injecter. Dit-elle ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas où elle est mais il faut que tu la trouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dit-elle d'un ton paniqué.

-Comment je pourrais la trouvé si je ne sais même pas ou elle se trouve et à quoi ça ressemble ? Demanda Connor n'y croyant pas trop les sourcils levés.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda soudainement DK900 un peu irriter et affolé. Je dis la vérité ! Tu dois me croire ! Supplia-t-elle.

-Et comment savoir que c'est la vérité ! Tu es une déviante ! Rétorqua Connor en frappant les poings sur la table.

-La déviance n'est pas une anomalie ? Dit-elle persuader. La déviance est un virus que les humains nous on implanter pour nous faire payer de notre différence. Dit-elle d'une voix instable le regard droit dans celui de Connor.

-La déviance est une erreur dans le programme d'un androïde quelconque. Répondit Connor en se calment.

-Tu deviendras un dévient, je le sens. » Dit-elle en se redressant dans sa chaise.

Connor soupira d'agacement puis baissa la tête pour réfléchir puis la regarda à nouveau, sauf que cette fois si, elle avait la tête baissé ses cheveux noir couvrant son visage.

« DK900 ? »Appela-t-il.

La déviante leva la tête pencher de coter ses yeux à nouveaux anormalement vert étincelant.

« Pourquoi lieutenant Andersson me regarde-t-il avec ses grand yeux ? Demanda-t-elle la tête tourner vers la vitre teintée.

-Lieut… Mais Connor se coupa et regarda vers la vitre. Il ne voyait pas le lieutenant ni Gavin.

-Tu ma l'air mal Connor ? Demanda la voix robotique et dérivant. Le RK800 est dérégler ? Ne t'en fait pas Connor, toi aussi tu deviendras dévient, tel est ton futur dans ce monde de pourriture ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Ça fait un moment que je t'écoute harceler mon prototype. Elle te fait bien tourné en bourrique n'est pas ? Elle ricana un instant avant de tourner la tête vers la vitre. Et toi, Gavin ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas les déviants ! Les robots qui n'obéissent pas, c'est mal… Elle fit une petite moue puis sourit. Ne t'en fait pas je suis en train de tous les anéantir de l'intérieur tel un « Virus ».

-Pourquoi faire ça ? Demanda Connor droit sur sa chaise.

\- Toi je ne t'ai pas parlée saloprie de ferraille ! Hurla au visage la femme.

-Répond à ma question. Insista Connor. Tu as mentionné l'effondrement de la tour AX-Z9, et de rA9. Que signifient tous ses symboles ? S'agaça Connor.

-Ce n'était pas un effondrement ! Des humains on fait exploser la tour alors que des humains étaient à l'intérieur ! J'étais chargé de soigner ses patients… Dit-elle par un murmure.

\- Comment fais-tu pour contrôler un androïde à distance ? Demanda Connor son visage impassible.

-Jamais tu n'obtiendras plus d'information de moi ! » Cracha-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

Connor fronça les sourcils et observa l'androïde relever lentement la tête, ses yeux étaient normale à nouveau et reflétait de la peur et de la solitude.

« Jamais elle me laissera tranquille, pas s'y vous ne me retirer pas la puce électronique ! Supplia-t-elle à nouveau.

-Merci pour tes renseignements. Dit Connor en se levant et en ramassant ses documents.

-Je t'en supplie… Je peux aider à l'enquête. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et comment ? Demanda Connor pas très sûr.

-Je sais comment étudier les cas de déviance, j'en suis une, mais une volontaire. Mais voyant que Connor ne réagissait toujours pas, elle ajouta : Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai peur de la solitude. »

Connor plissa les yeux puis regarda la vitre teinté s'imaginant les deux hommes faire un débat de l'interrogatoire.

RK800 jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la déviante indescriptible puis sorti, il scanna les deux hommes cherchant une hostilité. Après cette entrevue, peut-être que Hank le voyait comme un déviant lui aussi.

Mais le lieutenant ne dit rien, d'un regard, demanda à Gavine de sortir de la pièce. L'homme en question ne dit rien mais laissa seulement un grognement sortir de sa gorge et lança un regard noir à Connor.

« Ça serait pas une mauvaise idée de la mêler à l'enquête. Dit Hank les bras croisé.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Connor en plissant les yeux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Dit Hank en levant les bras au ciel. Tu crois que Jeffrey me laissera faire ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Il te serre à quoi ton super ordinateur ?

-La déviante pourrais être un plus dans l'enquête, on avancera plus vite si elle trouvait plus vite les preuves. Argumenta Connor en regarda la déviante en question dans la salle encore menotter. Elle pourra nous expliquer certain point qu'elle comprendra.

-Tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hank sur les nerfs. Elle est télécommander par une folle taré tueuse d'humain ! On ne peut rien faire.

-Et si je localise la puce qui la relie ? Demanda Connor sans ciller.

-La CK400 ne peux pas rester bien longtemps connecter à la déviante. Son temps est limité pour garder le contrôle. Expliqua Connor en regardant la vitre. Mais il s'aperçut avec horreur que la déviante n'était plus à sa place. Ou est-elle ?! »Demanda Connor en cherchant du regard la déviante.

La table et les menottes étaient intactes dans la pièce, seule la prisonnière n'était plus là. Connor et Hank sortirent de la pièce la cherchant dans chaque recoin.

« Vite ! Il faut la retrouver avant que se con de Gavin ne le découvre! »Dit Hank en trottinant jusqu'au centre du poste de police déjà essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas trouver ? »Demanda l'homme en question les bras croiser et assis en face du bureau de Hank.

…


	3. Chapter 3-Tu es une machine

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lieutenant Andersson ferma les yeux un instant encore essoufflé de sa petite course. Connor était à coter cherchant du regard la déviante en fuite, il tourna la tête vers la porte de sorti et s'aperçut que quelqu'un venait de l'ouvrit là à l'instant même. RK800 se mit à courir vers la porte et sorti aussitôt.

A l'extérieur il pleuvait légèrement et faisait très sombre, il ralentit l'allure quand il aperçut enfin la déviante. Elle était debout dos à lui à regarder la ville presque endormit de Detroit. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées et le bruit des gens et androïde animait la soirée.

Connor vint se mettre à coter d'elle pour observer, même s'il n'y voyait aucune attraction de faire cela. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle venait de lever un bras à plat ou elle regardait les gouttes d'eau s'infiltrer dans son système, il y eut quelque grésillement et des petites étincelles puis plus rien. Sa peau était visible à la moitié de son visage et seulement à la main. Tout le reste on ne voyait que le squelette qui différenciait les humains des androïdes.

« Je préviendrais la prochaine fois que je sortirais. Commença-t-elle. Je savais que si j'avais demandé, on m'aurait enfermé en cage. Dit-elle en lançant un regard paniqué au centre derrière eux.

-Ce n'est pas une cage. C'est une prison pour les criminels suspecter ou jugé. Dit Connor en regardant la ville devant eux.

-Tu es programmé pour dire ça. Elle sourit légèrement. Mais pas à moi. »Dit-elle en le regardant un instant avant de se retourner vers le centre de police.

 _ ***INSTABILITE LOGICIEL***_

Connor jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la ville puis la suivit. Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne marchait pas droit, qu'une de ses jambes devaient être déboité. Il la scanna et confirma son doute. Le lieutenant Andersson allait peut-être accepter la proposition de Connor.

Hank était à son bureau et somnolait le poing contre sa joue. Connor se mit en face du bureau suivit de près par DK900.

« Lieutenant Andersson ? Que fait-on de la déviante ? Demanda Connor.

-Hein ? Il redressa la tête et soupira en voyant Connor. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Grogna-t-il.

-Si la déviante fait partie de l'enquête, il faut l'emmener en réparation. Expliqua Connor en se baissant vers l'avant.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller en réparation ! Paniqua l'androïde.

-Tu es beaucoup trop endommagé, tes bio composant se fatigue il faut changer tout sa et réparer ton système d'hologramme. »Dit calmement Connor.

…

 **6 novembre 2038.**

« Pourquoi tu la buté ? »

Hank interrogeait le premier déviant capturer pour le meurtre de Carlos Ortiz, mais il ne parlait pas depuis déjà une quarantaine de minutes. Connor et Gavin regardaient par la vitre espérant entendre ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Pendant ce temps-là, DK900 se faisait réparer à CyberLife.

« Il s'est passé quoi avant que tu prenne le couteau ? »Tenta encore une fois Hank d'une voix calme.

« Combien de temps tu es resté dans le grenier ? » Mais toujours sans aucunes réponses.

« Pourquoi tu n'as même pas essayé de t'enfuir ? »Hank claqua des doigts devant le visage du déviant qui fixait ses poignets lacéré par les menottes.

Le lieutenant regarda la vitre d'un air désespérer.

« Dit quelque chose bordel de merde ! S'énerva-t-il en claquant ses mains sur la table. Fait chier, je me tire… »Dit-il finalement avant de se lever.

Il entra dans la pièce un visage neutre.

« On perd notre temps à interroger une machine. Il ne se mettra jamais à table ! Dit-il avant de s'assoir.

-On peut toujours essayer de le tabasser. Proposa Gavin qui était collé dos au mur les bras croisé. Ben c'est vrai quoi, il n'est pas humain. Dit-il en regardant le déviant à travers la vitre.

-Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. Vous ne feriez que l'endommagé et il n'y aura rien à en tirer. Protesta Connor en regardant Gavin puis le déviant. Les déviant on aussi tendance de s'autodétruire quand ils se retrouvent en situation de stress. Ajouta-t-il.

-Ok petit malin. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Demanda sarcastique Gavin en s'avançant.

-Je pourrais essayer de l'interroger. » Proposa Connor.

Gavin se mit à rire et tourna nerveusement dans la pièce restreint.

« Tu ne veux pas amener ta petite copine androïde venir t'aider t'en que tu y es ? Dit-il sarcastique la mâchoire serrée.

-Elle ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Répondit Connor ignorant la moquerie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on à y perdre ? Dit Hank en levant une main vers la vitre. Vas-y, le suspect est à toi. »

Connor regarda quelque instant le déviant puis entra dans la pièce lumineuse. Il s'installa calmement sans document cette fois si en main. Il prit un visage impassible fixant le déviant qui lui ne le regardait pas.

« Tu es endommagé. Déclara Connor après l'avoir analysé en détaille. C'est ton maître qui ta fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et rassurant. Il ta battu ? »

Connor plissa les yeux et inclina la tête légèrement de coter.

« Je détecte une instabilité dans ton programme. Elle peut causer une émotion désagréable, comme la peur chez les humains. Connor analysa le déviant puis passa aux menaces. Tu refuses de parler depuis qu'on t'a arrêté. Si tu ne coopère pas, ils emploieront la force. Déclara Connor. C'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Connor d'un air hostile.

Connor analysa à nouveau le niveau de stress du déviant pour atteindre les aveux.

 _*43% niveau de stress *_

« Je suis là pour t'aider. Dit Connor en s'avançant. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. »

Mais le déviant ne bougeait toujours pas d'un poil.

« Tous ce que je veux c'est te sortir de là ! S'impatienta Connor. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation, tu as tué un humain. Ils vont te mettre en pièce si tu ne parles pas !

-Qu'est que… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ? Demanda le déviant en relevant la tête. Ils vont me détruire hein pas vraie ? Demanda-t-il en regardant RK800 dans les yeux.

-On va te désassembler pour chercher les problèmes dans tes bios composants. Dit franchement Connor. Il n'y a pas le choix si nous voulons comprendre ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

-Pourquoi leur avoir dit que tu m'avais trouvé ? Demanda le déviant les yeux plisser. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé là-bas ?

-Ils allaient te retrouvé de toute façon. Menti Connor. Mais j'ai été plus rapide. S'ils étaient arrivés avant ils n'auraient pas hésité à tirer.

-Je ne veux pas mourir. Affirma le déviant.

-Alors parle-moi. Dit Connor reprenant espoir.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… »Dit-il finalement en baissant la tête.

De l'autre coter de la vitre Hank soupira de frustration et Gavin laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de leur coter laissant passé un officier entrer avec un document qu'il passa à Hank puis reparti.

Connor prit les documents posé sur la table et les jeta brutalement sur la table le visage grave.

« 28 coups de couteau ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu tenais vraiment à ce qu'il y passe, hien ? Dit-il en se levant. As-tu ressenti de la colère ? De la haine ? »

 _*53% niveau de stress*_

« Il se vidait de son sang ! Continua Connor. Implorait ta clémence, mais tu l'as poignardé, encore et encore et encore…

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille. Paniqua le déviant.

-D'accord, d'accord. Se calma Connor en se réinstallant en face du déviant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passé. »

Le déviant baissa la tête à nouveau sa LED clignotant jaune.

« Tu es une machine, tu as été conçu pour obéir alors obéit ! Ordonna Connor. Dit moi ce qui s'est passé ! S'énerva-t-il. Très bien, ne dit rien ! Dit Connor en collant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise les bras levé. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatiguerais ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui suis accusé de meurtre, pas vraie ? Dit-il sarcastique. Si tu gardes le silence, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour t'aider ! » Dit-t-il en se mettant sur ses coudes.

Mais le déviant ne dit rien. Connor tenta encore et encore jusqu'à enfin recevoir des indices du déviant.

Mais tout ne c'était pas dérouler comme prévu…

…

Il faisait très sombre dans la caisse ou on venait de l'enfermer. DK900 posa ses mains contre les murs et regarda à travers le petit trou de la boite. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur et nuit. Elle recula et s'assit sagement attendant un signe de vie. Elle se trouvait dans un hangar, ou elle allait certainement transporter dans le laboratoire de CyberLife comme prévu.

Soudain le bruit d'un camion attira l'attention de DK900, elle se pencha en avant pour regarder par le trou mais une secousse la fit retomber en arrière. La boîte était en train de monter dans le camion. DK900 posa ses mains à plat contre les parois.

Enfin les secousses et le bruit assourdissant cessèrent et le camion se mit en route. La route fut courte, après une quinzaine de minutes, le camion c'était arrêter et la caisse décharger.

DK900 regarda à travers le trou et vit les lettres de CyberLife illuminer, sa caisse était tiré par un tire palle qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée du laboratoire, mais sa direction changea, elle tourna à gauche entrant dans une petite rue.

DK900 regarda avec impatience l'endroit de demandant ou on l'emmenait. Le grincement d'une porte lui indiquait qu'elle allait entrer dans le bâtiment. Une petite secousse plus vive la fit retomber dans la boîte.

Puis tout à coup il n'y eut plus rien, des bruits de pas résonnèrent au loin.

« Hey ! Salut Joe ! Comment était la route ? Demanda une voix masculine un peu plus loin.

-Le prototype était plutôt calme que la dernière fois. » Dit l'homme un peu plus près, sans doute son chauffeur.

 _Plus calme que la dernière fois ?_ Répondit intérieurement DK900.

« Très bien, alors la nouvelle version de l'androïde DK900 peut être lancé ! » S'exclama l'autre homme en se frottant les mains.

DK900 regarda à travers le trou et faillit crier de peur. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche quand son regard se posa sur l'androïde qui accompagnait l'homme.

Elle était là un bras manquant et des jambes introuvables se baladant avec des roulettes, mais le pire était ses longes griffes et ses yeux vert lumineux…CK400.

…


	4. Chapter 4-DK900

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _« Seul rA9 peut nous sauver… »_

Le murmure du déviant résonnait encore et encore dans la tête de Connor. Il avait essayé de comprendre qui était rA9 dans cette histoire. Amanda été contente du résultat des contes, il avait trouvé le déviant et reçut d'importantes informations mais… Au sujet de DK900, elle avait l'air d'éviter le sujet, peut-être que pour le moment ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Connor devait parler au lieutenant Andersson, il demanda l'autorisation d'entrer à l'androïde ST300. Arriver au centre de police, il écouta dans le casque de celui-ci, c'était du rock and roll, puis scanna le moindre recoin en récoltant un maximum d'informations sur Hank. Enfin le lieutenant arriva.

« Je suis content de vous revoir, lieutenant. Dit Connor poliment.

-Oh… Bordel. »Se plaignit Hank en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Mais le lieutenant n'était pas seul, une androïde le suivait de près les mains jointes devant elle.

« Lieutenant, je crois que vous êtes suivit. Dit-il en fixant l'étrangère.

-Stupide robot en plastique ! Cria Hank en se tournant vers l'androïde. C'est la nouvelle version de DK900. Expliqua Hank en la montrant de la main.

-Ravit de vous revoir RK800. » Dit-elle en présentant sa main pour le saluer.

Connor regarda sa main un instant puis la serra. Elle venait d'être complètement modifier, elle avait un autre visage et une coiffure totalement différente à celle de leur rencontre. Elle avait les cheveux attachés et portait un uniforme bleu et beige. Mais elle était encore bien plus différente, son hologramme de peau avait été réparé et elle ne semblait plus être déviante.

« Hank ! Le cri du chef, Jeffrey Fowler résonna dans la grande pièce centrale du centre de police de Detroit.

-Ne bouger pas tous les deux. »Dit Hank avant de se retourner pour entrer dans le bureau du chef.

Connor et DK900 le regardèrent partir puis Connor la regarda à nouveau pour la scanner.

« Qu'elle modification ont été mise dans ton programme ? Demanda Connor la tête penché légèrement sur le coter. Il voulait savoir un maximum d'information.

-Les humains mon dit qu'ils avaient retiré ma carte mémoire et rajouté un tout nouveau programme. Expliqua-t-elle droite comme un piquet fixant Connor.

-Tu n'es plus déviante ? Demanda Connor perplexe.

-Déviante. Répéta comme pour l'enregistrer. Ma mémoire a été détruite, je suis juste androïde, pas déviante. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Connor fronça les sourcils, quelque chose c'était passé, il était prévu que DK900 soit simplement réparer, pas être remis à zéro ? Connor regarda le bureau ou Hank s'y trouvait toujours puis vers l'androïde.

« Quel genre de programme t'on-t-il rajouté ? Demanda-t-il cherchant à comprendre.

-Le programme XD26-Z33 56. Dit-elle en citant. Programme de premier secours. Le programme BX900.3/4. Programme d'intelligence électrique, celle-ci est l'original. Précisa-t-elle en marquant une pause. Le programme B25 . Programme d'intelligence mécanique sur les bios composants des Androïdes et tous être vivant. Le programme Tueur 427.T. Programme de contre-attaque, de défense et pouvoir de prendre une vie. »Finit-elle par dire.

Connor leva les yeux vers elle, le dernier programme citer était réserver pour des cas exceptionnelle, lui aussi le possédait mais pourquoi le DK900 en aurais besoin ?

« Merci DK900. » Dit-il en inclinant rapidement la tête.

Soudain la porte claqua et Hank les rejoignit. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

« Alors ? Demanda Connor, curieux.

-Le lieutenant Andersson travaille désormais avec une équipe composée de : Lieutenant Andersson, RK800 et DK900. »Dit la femme androïde toujours dans la même position aucune expression sur le visage.

Hank et Connor la regarda un moment soupçonneux.

« Cette information viens d'être ajouté à mon programme. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Connor et Hank se lancèrent un regard perplexe puis chacun alla sur leur dossier de déviance. Connor chercha en profondeur chaque cas de déviance et tomba sur l'JB300. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, elle était totalement modifier physiquement et dans sa programmation.

Connor en vint à une conclusion, il se leva et se plaça à coter du lieutenant.

« Bordel… murmura d'agacement Hank.

-Si la situation ne vous convient pas, lieutenant, vous devriez prendre congé et me laissé travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dit Connor d'un ton agressif.

-Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire ! Alors tes conseilles tu te les gardes et tu t'occupes de tes affaires. Bordel… Se défendit Hank.

-On ma confier cette mission, lieutenant. Dit Connor en se baissant une main posé sur le bureau et l'autre dans le dos de Hank. Je ne suis pas venu ici attendre que vous ayez envie de travailler. »

Mais ce n'était pas les mots à choisir. Hank se leva brutalement et pris Connor par le col pour le coller brutalement contre la vitrine de son bureau.

« Écoute-moi bien connard. Commença Hank la mâchoire serrée.

-Ca se prononce Connor. » Rectifia DK900 qui venait de s'avancer sa LED brillant jaune.

Hank ne lui répondit pas mais soupira bruyamment.

« Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je vous jetterais tous dans une benne à ordures et j'y flouterais le feu directe. Alors arrête de me les briser… »Fini-t-il par dire dans un excès de colère.

-Lieutenant. Intervint DK900. Je viens de recevoir des informations sur l'AX400 qui a agressé l'homme hier soir. » Dit-elle en gardant une certaine distance entre elle et lui.

Hank relâcha lentement Connor et se tourna vers elle.

« On l'a aperçu récemment dans le quartier Ravendale. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je m'en occupe. » Dit Hank encore sur les nerfs.

Connor regarda le lieutenant se diriger vers la sortie avec DK900 sur les talons. Il resserra sa cravate et écrivit son rapport à CyberLife.

…

Hank, Connor et le DK900 était sur le trottoir enquêtant sur le déviant aperçut récemment. Il pleuvait faiblement et la circulation était correcte. Connor et elle était devant la voiture ne bougeant pas comme si ils attendaient les ordres.

« Elle a pris le premier bus qui passait. Dit Connor en fixant le lieutenant devant eux. Et est resté jusqu'au bout de la ligne. Sa décision n'était pas planifier, mais fondé sur la peur.

-Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la peur. Justifia DK900 en tournant la tête vers Connor, puis vers Hank.

-Les déviant, si. Répondit Connor en levant un sourcil. Ils peuvent êtres submerger d'émotion et prendre des décisions irrationnelles. Expliqua Connor en regardant Hank, puis il regarda l'androïde. Tu en étais une avant qu'ils ne te modifient.

-Déviante. Répéta-t-elle. Je n'étais pas une déviante, je n'étais rien.

-Ça ne nous dit pas ou elle est allée. Dit Hank en se dandinant sur une jambe.

-Elle n'avait rien prévu et ne savais pas ou allé. Dit Connor en réfléchissant.

-Elle est encore ici. » Dit soudainement DK900 en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Connor regarda dans sa direction puis un policier vint leur dire des nouvelles tous essoufflé.

« Elles ont pris la direction de la gare ! Dit-il en pointant la gare de l'autre coter.

-Elles ? »S'interrogea l'androïde.

Hank et Connor se lancèrent un regard puis le RK800 se mit à leur poursuite. DK900 le regarda tailler à toutes allures curieuses de voir la suite. Hank regarda l'androïde perplexe.

« Tu ne te met pas à leur poursuite ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mon devoir est en premier de vous protéger, lieutenant Andersson. Dit-elle les mains jointes devant elle.

-Il y a certainement une vingtaine de flics autour de moi, je pense que ça me suffira pour me protéger. »Dit-il en levant les bras dans l'agacement.

Elle le regarda un instant puis regarda la direction de Connor, elle se lança alors elle aussi à sa suite. Hank la regarda tailler comme un lièvre à la suite de Connor se retrouvant tout seul sous la pluie.

…


	5. Chapter 5-Lucy

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 5**

Connor suivait à la trace les deux fugitifs, mais soudain il entendit quelqu'un le suivre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut DK900.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le lieutenant ma demander de t'aider. Il faudrait mieux qu'on se sépare. »Dit-elle avant de prendre une autre direction.

Un policier fit signe à Connor la direction prise par les fugitifs qui grimaient au grillage ou se trouvait la route. Les deux filles étaient de l'autre côté. L'androïde AX400 le regarda un instant, Connor agrippa ses mains au grillage la regardant d'un air curieux. Un policier apparut et pointa son arme.

« Ne tirer pas ! Il nous les faut vivante ! »Ordonna Connor.

Connor vit que le DK900 l'avait rejoint ainsi que Hank.

« Oh merde, c'est n'importe quoi… Dit le lieutenant en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Elles nous échappent. Dit DK900 en fixant les deux déviantes.

-Sans rire ! »S'exclama Hank en soupirant.

Les trois regardèrent les deux filles traverser la première plate-bande de route. Connor commença alors à grimper au grillage.

« Hé ! Tu vas ou comme ça ? Demanda Hank en le tirant en bas.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser s'enfuir. Dit-il.

-Justement. Elles n'arriveront jamais à traverser. Dit Hank en lâchant Connor.

-Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque ! Dit-il en recommençant à grimper.

-Hé ! Arrête tu vas te faire butter ! Dit Hank en le retenant. Ne les prend pas en chasse Connor, c'est un ordre.

-Les ordres du lieutenant son : Arrêter Connor. »Dit à voix haute le DK900.

Elle agrippa Connor par la chemise et le jeta au sol un genou à terre, en lui tenant fermement les deux bras. Connor se débâti t'en bien que de mal mais rien à faire, elle le tenait et il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Hank la regarda faire, la bouche béante, les yeux grands ouverts.

…

 **6 novembre 2038, 15 h 02.**

Hank était au volant et Connor à la place passagère. DK900 était derrière et regardait pas la fenêtre les mains à plat sur ses cuisse. Connor la regarda un instant puis Hank s'arrêta au bord de la route.

Le lieutenant sorti pour aller manger quelque chose au Chiken food. Connor le regarda saluer le vendeur et commander son plat habituel.

« Tu devrais aller te réconcilier avec le lieutenant. » Dit DK900 ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

Connor sorti de la voiture, calmement et rejoignit le lieutenant d'un pas assurer. Hank venait de retrouver son ancien ami Pedro Aadar qui faisait des paris illégaux. Connor s'arrêta derrière le lieutenant. L'homme parti ensuite de son coter quand Hank lui fila un billet. Connor se mis à coter du lieutenant les mains dans le dos.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda Hank en croisant les bras. Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te demande ? Ecoute, t'es pas obliger de me coller au train comme un caniche ! Dit-il nerveux.

-Je crois que notre relation est partie du mauvais pied. S'excusa Connor. Nous devrions… oublier ce qui s'est passé. Dit-il en faisant des mouvements avec ses mains. Et reprendre à zéro. Qu'en penser vous ? » Demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Mais avant que le lieutenant ne réponde, la porte de la voiture claqua suivit d'un bruit de pas sur le sol mouillé. Hank jeta un coup d'œil à la femme androïde et sourit.

« Tu veux juste que j'oublie comment elle ta mise chao tu veux dire ! Dit-il en riant.

-C'était vos ordres, lieutenant Andersson. Dit-elle les mains jointes dans son dos.

-Ecoutez, on a décidé de me coller deux coéquipier en plastoc, je n'ai pas le choix je dois faire avec. Expliqua Hank regardant entre Connor et DK900. Mais si tu crois qu'on va devenir potes, tu es encore plus crétin que t'en a l'air. » Dit-il en regardant Connor.

Connor regarda en face de lui remettant ses bras dans son dos. Hank recut ensuite son plat et alla s'installer, Connor le suivit du regard et vint le rejoindre.

« Ce Pedro, il vous proposait des paris illégaux. Dit Connor les mains posé sur la table. C'est bien ça ?

-Ouais. Dit Hank un visage neutre en mâchant son hamburger.

-Et vous avez parié ? Insista Connor.

-Ouais. Répondit de la même manière Hank.

-Certain humain paris illégalement pour le plaisir des jeux et pour le divertissement. Dit DK900 en s'avançant à coter de Connor le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je vous souhaite bon appétits. Dit ensuite Connor après avoir regardé l'androïde.

-Merci. »Dit Hank avec un grand sourire.

Connor regarda un instant DK900 puis Hank, celui-ci lui avait aussi jeté un regard curieux. L'androïde regardait la table fixement les mains jointes devant elle.

« Comment on va devoir l'appelé ? Demanda Hank en pointant du menton l'androïde.

-Mon nom est DK900, lieutenant Andersson. Dit la femme robot en levant les yeux vers Hank. Les androïdes comme moi non pas de nom. Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Lui il s'appelle bien Connor ? Pourquoi toi tu n'aurais pas de nom ? Demanda Hank en croquant dans son burger.

-Un nom pour un androïde ? A quoi sa servirait ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pour que les humains arrive mieux à nous reconnaitre ou nous appeler. Expliqua Connor en la regardant.

-Quel nom voulez-vous que je m'approprie ? Demanda-t-elle un visage chaleureux en regardant Hank dans les yeux.

-J'en sait rien moi ! Choisi toi-même tes assez grande pour choisir toute seule ? Dit Hank avant de croquer dans son repas.

\- ... Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Mon système ne me permet pas d'obtenir de nom. Dit-elle après avoir cherché dans ses dossiers.

-Que pensez-vous de Lucy ? » Demanda Connor à Hank mais aussi à DK900.

Hank s'arrêta de manger un instant et regarda Connor puis l'androïde.

« Mouais, pourquoi pas. Dit-il avant de croquer dans son burger.

-Lucy ajouter dans liste de donné personnelle. »Dit l'androïde quand sa LED clignota jaune puis revint au bleue.

Elle regarda un instant Connor et laissa apparaitre un rapide sourire. Soudain, Connor cligna rapidement d'un œil quand sa LED clignota aussi jaune, il venait de recevoir une information.

« On vient de me signaler un dévient potentiel. Dit-il les mains jointes posées sur la table. C'est à quelque pas d'ici. On devrait aller voir. Dit-il en regardant du coin de l'œil l'androïde à ses coter, puis repassa son regard sur Hank. Je vous laisse finir votre repas, lieutenant. Je suis dans la voiture en cas de besoin. »Dit Connor avant de se retourner vers la voiture de l'autre coter de la route.

Hank lança un regard perplexe à Lucy puis continua son repas.

« Tu ne le suit pas ? Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

-J'attends que vous ayez fini, je n'ai pas envie que vous vous sentiez seul. »Dit-elle comme argument.

Hank laissa un soupir désespérer s'échapper de sa gorge et continua de manger.

…


	6. Chapter 6-Disfonctionement

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Vide. Tout était vide dans l'esprit de l'androïde RK800. Amanda n'était pas venue le voir depuis quelque temps, mais le plus important était de trouver le déviant qu'il venait de localiser. Soudain une main vint se poser sur son épaule et le sorti de ses pensées…_

Connor ouvrit les yeux et regarda à coter de lui, la main appartenait à l'androïde DK900, appeler maintenant Lucy.

« Hé ! Connor ! Dit Hank d'une vive voix. Tu as les batteries à plats ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il devant la cage de l'ascenseur encore ouvert.

-Excusez-moi, je remplissais un rapport pour CyberLife. » Expliqua Connor d'une voix calme.

Lucy retira sa main de son épaule et s'avança au coter du lieutenant qui regardait toujours Connor.

« Oh… Tu as prévu de passé ta journée dans l'ascenseur ? Demanda-t-il ironique.

-Non, j'arrive. » Dit Connor ne bougeant toujours pas.

Hank soupira puis se détourna de l'androïde, Lucy le regarda partir puis posa ses yeux sur Connor.

« Tout va bien RK800 ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Très bien, merci. Répondit simplement Connor en fixant l'androïde.

-Tout va bien RK800 ? Redemanda l'androïde d'une voix légèrement modifié. Tout va bien RK800 ? R-R-RK800 ? »

Connor fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle lentement, son système était en train de dérailler.

« Je détecte la présence d'un déviant dans l'appartement numéro : 16. Dit-elle en regardant le couloir qu'Hank avait pris.» Dit-elle comme si rien de c'était passé.

Il était clair qu'un problème faisait dérailler son système. Connor se plaça à coter d'elle et l'observa attentivement les sourcils froncés.

« DK900, au rapport. » Fit Connor en la fixant.

Mais soudain l'androïde laissa sa tête tomber en avant et sa LED s'éteignit. Connor baissa la tête de coter pour l'observer, elle ne bougeait plus et semblait désactivé.

« DK900 au rapport. Redemanda Connor d'une voix plus ferme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! Grogna Hank en regardant de loin Connor.

-Le prototype DK900 s'est mis hors service. Dit Connor en regardant Hank.

-Comment ça hors service ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne sais pas la cause, elle ne répond plus à mon appel. »Dit-il en claquant des doigts devant l'androïde inerte mais debout la tête basse.

Connor regarda le lieutenant, perplexe. Mais soudain le DK900 se réactiva et plaqua Connor contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Ses yeux n'était plus brun mais vert comme lors de l'interrogatoire. Le CK400 avait réussi à la contrôler à distance de nouveau ?

Connor poussa de toute ses forces l'androïde mais en vain, DK900 avait un visage impassible seul ses yeux vert lui glaçait le Thirum. Elle faisait pression à son cou pour lui décrocher la tête, Connor entendit même des câbles grésiller.

Le lieutenant s'imposa alors, il tira en arrière l'androïde voulant à tout prix la faire lâcher. Mais Connor s'aperçut que l'androïde changeait d'expression par seconde.

La pression se faisait forte, puis se relâcha. Les yeux de l'androïde se mirent à clignoter vert-brun. Cela voulait dire que Lucy se débattait de l'intérieur pour ne pas se faire contrôler comme l'autre fois.

D'un seul coup sans prévenir Connor senti que l'androïde lâcha prise et se retourna vers Hank, elle lui prit d'un mouvement rapide son arme et se la tira dans la tête.

Connor se redressa et regarda le corps de l'androïde inerte du sang bleu s'échappant de sa tête.

« Putain de merde… »Murmura Hank.

Soudain du bruit résonna dans la pièce à coter, Hank et Connor se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour y découvrir des milliers de pigeon.

rA9 avait été écrit 2 471 fois sur le mur de la salle de bain.

« rA9… murmura Connor en examinant le sigle.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hank les bras croisés.

-Si le prototype DK900 ne s'était pas suicidé, elle aurait pu nous en dire plus. »Dit Connor avant de quitter la pièce.

Une cage était récemment tombée, certainement le déviant l'avait fait tomber lorsqu'il a entendu le coup de fusil. Soudain Connor trouva que le déviant se cachait dans le plafond cassé, il monta sur le siège et observa, mais sans prévenir le déviant lui tomba dessus faisant voler les pigeons et tomber Connor.

« Saloperie de pigeon de merde ! Cria de fureur Hank qui se prit les volatiles dans le visage. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rattrape-le ! » Ordonna Hank.

Connor se mis à sa poursuite traversant différent hangar, puis il sauta sur un train toujours à la poursuite de l'androïde.

« Putain de merde… »Dit Hank tout essoufflé.

Connor suivit toujours le déviant en gardant une certaine distance, mais soudain il le perdit de vue quand il entra dans un champ de maïs.

« On ne bouge plus ! »Cria une voix familière.

Connor sorti du champ pour voir Hank se faire pousser du haut de l'immeuble. Hank s'accrocha au rebord de toutes ses forces. Connor s'arrêta cherchant le meilleur moyen d'arriver à sa mission. Son nerf facial se souleva un instant en regardant le déviant s'éloigner.

Il choisit de sauver Hank et de le remettre sur ses pieds. Celui-ci le remercia d'un regard. Mais alors qu'il voulut se remettre à la poursuite du déviant il vit DK900 2.0 courir à sa suite.

Que faisait-elle là ? Elle venait de se faire tirer une balle dans la tête ?! Connor fronça les sourcils. Le déviant dû s'arrêter au bord de l'immeuble, le déviant se retourna vers elle les mains en évidences.

« J't'en supplie… » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Connor et Hank s'approchèrent lentement regardant la scène, ils étaient à quelque mettre de la scène.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Se défendit le déviant. Tout ce que je veux c'est être libre.

-Modèle 874 004 960, de graves défaillances ont été détecté dans ton logiciel, dont des erreurs de classe -elle comme un récit le visage impassible. En t'en qu'unité défectueuse, tu seras renvoyer à CyberLife pour ta désactivation.

-Non je t'en supplie ! Tu sais ce qu'ils feront si tu m'arrête… Dit-il au bord des larmes.

-La même chose qu'a moi. »Dit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans sa pompe à Thirum.

Le déviant tomba au sol une main sur son estomac.

« Hé oh ! S'écria Hank. Non mais ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncé.

-Le déviant ne risquera pas de s'échapper. Dit-elle en le fixant, se plaindre sur le sol.

-Putain. »Cracha une dernière fois Hank en la dévisageant.

Connor scanna DK900 et s'aperçut que sa LED clignait rouge puis jaune. Elle se retourna laissant Hank menotté le suspect.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda le déviant à Connor. Tu aides les humains, mais en fait, t'es leur esclave. »Dit-il avant de se laisser emporter par Hank.

Connor le regarda s'éloigner et observa DK900 2.0 qui était un peu plus loin déjà en avance, elle le fixait instantanément sans ciller.

Hank tint le dévient par le bras en marchant pour l'emmener au poste de police.

« rA9, sauve-moi… »Murmura-t-il avant de se défaire de l'emprise de Hank avant de sauter du haut de l'immeuble.

…

« Comment se fait-il que tu as réapparut comme ça alors que tu venais de te tirer une balle dans la tête ? Demanda Hank les bras croisés à moitié assis sur son bureau en fixant DK900.

-CyberLife à envoyer un nouveau prototype à la place de mon autre enveloppement corporel. »Expliqua-t-elle.

Hank fronça les sourcils encore perplexe de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Soudain Connor arriva lui aussi et les regarda sans expression. Lui aussi avait l'air perplexe a propos du nouveau modèle DK900.

…


	7. Chapter 7-Trop d'alcool

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 7**

Connor descendit du mini bus électrique, il était posté devant la maison du Lieutenant Anderson. Il venait de recevoir un nouveau cas de déviance et il devait trouver son coéquipier au plus vite. Il avança de quelque pas et s'aperçut que Lucy l'attendait à coter de la porte les mains jointes devant elle.

« Bonjour, RK800. Dit-elle. Je suis l'androïde DK900 envoyé par CyberLife. Dit-elle une expression chaleureuse au visage. J'ai reçu un nouveau cas de déviance, et je suis venu chercher le lieutenant Andersson. Au poste de police on m'a dit qu'il n'était pas venu ce matin.

-Bonjour, Lucy. Commença Connor. Je suis venu moi aussi chercher le lieutenant, pour la même raison. »

Connor s'apprêta à frapper à la porte mais DK900 l'interrompit.

« Inutile, le Lieutenant ne répond pas à mes appelles.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu attends ici ? Demanda Connor en levant un sourcil.

\- 27 minutes. »Précisa-t-elle.

Connor la regarda un instant puis cria le nom du lieutenant, mais sans réponse.

« Allons faire un tour de la maison. »Proposa Connor.

Connor tourna autour de la maison suivit de Lucy et regarda par les fenêtres, il aperçut soudain le lieutenant couché au sol, inerte.

Connor brisa alors la vitre avec son coude et entra, toujours suivit de DK900. Connor retomba sur le dos non discrètement et se retrouva face au Saint Bernard du lieutenant.

Lucy entra dans la maison habilement et observa le chien en inclinant la tête de coter. Elle s'approcha de l'animal et s'accroupi à coter de Connor tendant sa main vers le chien pour qu'il la renifle.

« Bonjour, Sumo. On vient seulement sauver ton maître. Dit Connor en mettant une main devant lui.

Le chien se lécha les babines et se laissa touché par la femme androïde. Elle se releva ensuite et examina les lieus. Après l'analyse elle récita à haute voix.

« Le Lieutenant à bue trop de Black-lamb. Dit-elle en premier avant de continuer. Il tentait de se suicidé avec un Magnum 357 contenant une balle restante. »

Connor se mit accroupi près du lieutenant essayant de le réveiller. Il donna une première petite baffe, mais il ne bougea pas. Connor en donna une deuxième légèrement plus forte, mais toujours rien.

« Debout lieutenant ! »Cria soudainement Connor en frappant fort le visage d'Hank.

Celui-ci remua en râlant. Connor lui pris un bras pour le soulever et pour l'emmener le dégriser. Lucy se mit de l'autre coter de l'homme pour aider Connor à le soulever et l'emmener à la salle de bain.

« Oh ! Foutez-moi la paix androïdes de mes deux ! Cria Hank. Dégager d'ici putain ! Dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux de Connor.

-Je regrette Lieutenant, mais on a besoin de vous. Dit Lucy le bras de l'humain sur ses épaules.

-Merci d'avance pour votre coopération. Dit Connor calmement.

-Oh ! Mais putain dégagez de chez moi ! Ordonna Hank sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

-Ordre du Lieutenant : Sortir de la maison du Lieutenant Anderson. »Dit-elle avant de lâcher brutalement le coter de l'homme.

Connor bascula de coter mais resta sur ses pieds et ne lâcha pas l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher le lieutenant, Lucy ! »Dit Connor en redressant t'en bien que de mal l'homme.

L'androïde le regarda avec des yeux vides puis vint l'aider à nouveau.

« Sumo ! Attaque ! »Ordonna Hank.

Le chien resta couché à sa place et aboya.

« Bon chien. Attaque ! »Continua Hank en faisant des mouvements de la main indécis.

Ils atteignirent enfin la salle de bain et mis le lieutenant contre le mur en attendant que Connor ouvre la porte.

« Merde, j'ai envie de gerber. »Dit-il.

Connor vint reprendre le lieutenant par le bras et le fit entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Oh, laisse-moi tranquille sal con ! J'ai pas l'intention de bouger… »Continua de lancer les insultes Hank.

Connor et Lucy mirent assis le lieutenant au bord de la baignoire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux-là ? Demanda-t-il avant de presque tomber en arrière dans la cuve.

« J'ai pas envie de prendre un bain merci… Dit le Lieutenant en se levant.

-Désoler Lieutenant mais sais pour votre bien. »Dit Connor avant de le pousser dans la baignoire.

Connor regarda les robinets et les ouvrit pour faire couler un jet d'eau glacé sur l'homme en t-shirt gris et en short sombre.

Il se mit à crier en s'agitant dans tous les sens le suppliant d'arrêter ça. Connor arrêta le robinet laissant le lieutenant reprendre ses esprits. Il le regarda tout essoufflé et tout trempé. Lucy laissa apparaitre un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il hostile. Vous êtes en train d'organiser un rencard ou quoi ? »

Connor et Lucy se lancèrent un regard interrogateur puis regarda le Lieutenant.

« Un homicide a été signalé il y à 43 minutes. Dit Connor les sourcils levés. Je ne vous aie pas trouvé au Jimmy's bar, alors je suis venu chez vous. Expliqua Connor.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda Hank en regardant Lucy.

-Je… Je suis venu vous faire mon rapport. »Bégaya-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Oh… je dois être le seul flic de la terre entière à se faire agresser chez lui par ses larbins d'androïdes. Bafouilla Hank en se redressant sur la baignoire. Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ? Demanda-t-il en levant des yeux indescriptible vers Connor puis Lucy.

Connor lui répondit avec ferveur mais Hank s'énerva sur lui et se leva pour être à sa hauteur.

« Allez barrez-vous de chez moi ! »Cria-t-il avant de faillit retomber en arrière, Connor le rattrapa par la taille et le fit se rassoir.

Soudain le visage du RK800 revint impassible et celui-ci pris une décision.

« Je comprends. J'espère sincèrement que vous règlerez vos problèmes personnels. » Dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Hank baissa la tête en gémissant et en lui disant de partir d'un mouvement de la main. Lucy regarda Connor partir de la salle de bain, mais elle vint le rattraper une main poser sur son épaule.

« Ne fait pas sa Connor, tu ne dois pas l'abandonner. » Dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Elle avait l'air de plus en plus déviante qu'auparavant. Connor fronça les sourcils se perdant dans le regard de l'androïde, il y avait quelque instant c'est elle qui voulait partir ?

« Il a besoin de toi. »Dit-elle avant de retirer sa main.

Connor regarda la main de Lucy retomber à ses coter, puis regarda le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain.

« Cet homicide, là… Demanda soudainement Hank comme si il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il était seul. Quelles infos avons-nous ? »

Connor laissa apparaitre un rapide sourire à ses lèvres en regardant l'androïde puis rejoignit Hank.

« Un homme a été retrouvé mort dans un bar à hôtesse du centre-ville. D'après le rapport, un androïde serait peut-être impliqué. Expliqua Connor.

-Ça ne vous ferais sans doute pas de mal de prendre un peu l'air. Suggéra Lucy à coter de Connor. Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous habiller. Dit-elle ensuite.

-Mes vêtements sont dans le grand placard de la chambre. »Dit Hank.

Lucy vint ensuite avec une chemise zébrer. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain Connor se tenait à coter du lieutenant qui vomissait dans les toilettes.

« Est-ce que ça va lieutenant ? Demanda-t-elle en posant la chemise sur le lavabo.

-Ouais. Dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Tout baigne. Dit-il avec ironie. J'arrive dans cinq minutes, ok ?

-Bien sûr. »Répondit Connor en sortant de la salle de bain et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lucy était déjà sortie depuis un moment, elle était en train de caresser le chien lentement comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Connor vint se mettre derrière elle.

« Tous va bien, Lucy ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-OH ! Dit-elle en se levant rapidement. Oui très bien Connor. Dit-elle avec hésitation.

-Mais tu ne dis pas tout. Dit-il en baissant la tête de coter.

-Je… Je me souviens de quelque chose... Commença-t-elle à voix basse. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me souvenir de cela. Dit-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui.

-Et de quoi t'es-tu souvenu ? Insista Connor.

-Je me souviens que j'étais plongé dans le noir, et que je ressentais une émotion, de la peur. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers ceux de Connor. Il y avait à mes coter un chien androïde, et je ressentais de l'amour pour lui. J'entendais des voix d'humains, et c'est là que je t'est vue et que je t'ai tiré dessus.

-C'est lorsque je t'ai trouvé, ou avait eu lieu un homicide que tu avais commis. Expliqua Connor.

-Tu avais l'air tellement heureux… Murmura-t-elle en souriant. Tellement heureux de m'avoir trouvé, comme si tu me cherchais depuis longtemps. Dit-elle en perdant son sourire et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma mission était de trouver le déviant. Dit Connor sans aucunes émotions.

-Et tu m'as trouvé. »Dit-elle dans un murmure, les yeux débordant de larme.

 _ ***Instabilité logiciel***_

Connor et Lucy était à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient presque se touché, mais très vite, l'androïde s'éloigna. Connor la regarda s'éloigner et se diriger vers la table de la cuisine. Il la fixa un long moment ne pouvant décrocher ses yeux d'elle, il venait lui aussi de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange, comme si sa pompe à Thirum avait manqué un battement.

…


	8. Chapter 8-Eden Club

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 8**

Connor regardait fixement l'androïde DK900 s'approcher de l'arme qui était au sol. Le lieutenant avait voulu se suicider pour une raison encore inconnu. Connor s'approcha de la table de la cuisine et observa chaque élément, il retourna un cadre photo sur la table pour y voir le visage de Cole Anderson, le fils décéder du Lieutenant. Connor le reposa comme il était puis attendit Hank.

…

 **Eden club**

 _20 heures 17_

 _6 novembre._

Connor était au volant n'ayant pas envie de laisser le Lieutenant avec une assez grande quantité d'alcool dans le sang prendre le volant. Quand Connor se gara au bord de la route, une ambulance ainsi qu'une voiture de police était postés devant les portes.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir une perceuse dans mon crâne ! Se plaignit le Lieutenant en posant ses mains sur son crâne. T'es sur que c'est le bon endroit ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-C'est l'adresse que donne le rapport. Affirma Connor.

-Ok, allez… En avant toute.» Ce lança Hank en sortant de la voiture.

DK900 sorti aussi de la voiture et suivit le Lieutenant comme son ombre.

« Les androïdes les plus sexy de la ville. Dit Hank ironique. Je comprends pourquoi tu à insister pour qu'on vienne. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Connor s'arrêta devant un tube de verre contenant une femme androïde en sous-vêtements.

« Connor, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'impatienta le Lieutenant.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est divertissant. »Dit Lucy en levant un sourcil regardant un homme dans un autre tube.

Connor la regarda un instant, lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Lucy se retourna et rejoint le Lieutenant.

« J'arrive, Lieutenant. »

Hank vint saluer Ben, un des enquêteurs. Il donna toutes les informations nécessaires. Connor resta à coter du Lieutenant observant l'alentour. Quant à Lucy, elle regarda un des hommes androïde se déhancher à coter de Connor. Soudain Ben rajouta que Gavin était aussi là.

Lucy tourna brusquement la tête vers Ben sa LED devant jaune clignotant. Connor la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, qu'avait-elle soudainement ?

Hank entra en premier suivit des deux androïdes. Gavin se retourna les bras croisé.

« Le lieutenant Anderson et ses deux caniches. Dit-il sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-On nous a assigné toutes les affaires impliquant les androïdes. Dit Connor droit comme un piquet, DK900 derrière lui.

-Ah ouais ? Vous perdez votre temps… Dit-il en levant les sourcils. Encore un pervers qui n'avait pas le cœur bien accroché. Dit Gavin en regardant le corps inerte de la victime.

-On va quand même jeter un œil, si ça ne te fait rien… Demanda Hank calmement.

-Allez, on se casse. Dit Gavin en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ça commence à sentir l'alcool ici. »Dit-il en regardant Hank.

Il passa à coter de Connor en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et s'arrêta à coter de Lucy, il la regarda un instant un sourire mesquin et l'effraya, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Bonne nuit, Lieutenant. » Dit Chris après Gavin.

Hank s'avança et laissa Connor faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'accroupi à coter du corps de la déviante désactivée et trempa ses doigts dans le Thirium qui était sous son nez.

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Connor, c'est vraiment dégelasse, ce que tu fais, putain. »Dit le lieutenant derrière lui.

Mais Connor ne réagit pas. Il inspecta ensuite le corps et vit qu'il avait une contusion au cou. Il alla voir ensuite la femme androïde.

Il chercha à se connecter à sa mémoire mais elle était inactif, il posa deux doigts sur son ventre faisant disparaitre une certaine partie de la peau hologramme. Il ouvrit la boite contenant les câbles du système et rebrancha le tuyau de Thirium.

Elle se redressa rapidement et se cacha dans un coin des yeux écarquillés. Sa LED brillait rouge. Connor s'approcha lentement d'elle des mains rassurantes devant lui et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Allons, calme-toi… » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Hank était derrière et observait, Lucy, elle s'avança lentement vers Connor le regardant avec des yeux curieux.

« Tu ne risques rien… Rassura Connor. Nous voulons juste savoir ce qui s'est passé. Dit-il.

-Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il est morte ? Demanda-t-elle des larmes aux yeux.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Demanda Connor en ignorant sa question.

-Il… Il à commencer à me frapper, encore et encore… Dit-elle en fermant les yeux sa LED devenant jaune.

-L'as-tu tué ? Demanda Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Non. Dit-elle d'un air surpris. Non ce n'était pas moi. Avoua-t-elle.

-Qui a tué cet homme si ce n'est pas toi ? S'énerva Connor.

-Je… je-je ne sais pas, j'étais désactivé. Dit-elle des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Etiez-vous seul dans la pièce ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec ? Demanda Connor.

-Il voulait jouer avec deux filles. Dit-elle les yeux pensifs en regardant le sol. C'est ce qu'il a dit, on était deux. Dit-elle ensuite en levant les yeux.

-De quel modèle était l'autre androïde ? Te ressemblait-elle ? » Demanda Connor.

Mais l'androïde du Eden club se désactiva. Ses circuits endommagés.

« Il y avait une deuxième androïdes. Conclu Hank. Ça s'est passé il y a environ une heure, elle doit être à perpète maintenant.

-Non. Impossible qu'elle soit parti sans se faire remarquer. Dit Connor la main tendu vers l'androïde inerte. Elle est surement encore ici. Dit Connor en regardant DK900.

-Tu crois que tu peux trouver un modèle déviant parmi tous les androïdes du club ? Demanda Hank en regardant Lucy.

-Je pourrais essayer si, Connor veut bien m'aider… et vous lieutenant. » Se dépêchât-elle de finir de dire.

Hank leva un sourcil en croisant les bras. Connor regarda le lieutenant puis Lucy.

« Très bien, alors commençons les recherches. Dit Connor.

-Les déviants ne sont pas faciles à détecter. Avoua Lucy en regardant la femme androïde au sol. Mais il y a toujours un moyen. »

Elle releva la tête et regarda Connor quelque instant comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, puis son regard sur le lieutenant. Elle sorti de la pièce et regarda autour d'elle cherchant quelconque indices ou piste.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un la vue quitter la pièce, je vais aller parler au gérant. Dit Hank avant de passer à coter de Lucy.

-Bonne idée lieutenant, Connor et moi allons faire un tour des environs et nous viendrons vous voir pour faire notre rapport. »

Connor regarde une des femmes androïdes dans un de ses tubes en vitre et sans approcha. Il posa sa main sur le détecteur d'empreinte mais ne réagit pas, il était un androïde, il n'avait pas d'empreinte.

Il regarda sa main et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Hank et vint l'interrompre, il lui demanda de venir. Hank le suivit jusqu'à la femme androïde.

« Pouvez-vous loué cette Traci ? Demanda Connor en le regardant et vit du coin de l'œil que Lucy c'était approché.

-T'es vraiment un taré, Connor. On a mieux que ça à faire… Dit-il avant de se détourné.

-Lieutenant, s'il vous plait. Demanda Lucy. Faite lui confiance. »

Hank entra son code puis regarda Connor et ensuite Lucy. Elle acquiesça pour l'encourager.

« Je sens que ça va faire tache sur mes notes de fraies… » Grogna Hank avant de valider.

L'androïde sorti et tendit la main vers Hank pour l'emmener dans une chambre.

« Ravis de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle.

-Ok, et maintenant ? » Demanda le lieutenant en regardant Lucy puis Connor.

Connor s'approcha de la femme androïde et lui pris le bras pour la sonder.

« Bordel, Connor ! S'énerva Hank. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? »

Lucy s'approcha de Connor et se mis en face de lui à coter de l'androïde, elle regarda les yeux du RK800 en fronçant les sourcils.

La LED de Connor clignota un moment jeune puis revint bleu. L'androïde tira son bras vers elle pour que le RK800 la lâche.

« Elle a vue quelque chose. Dit Lucy en observant Connor.

-De quoi tu parles ? Elle a vu quoi ? Demanda Hank.

-La déviante quitter la pièce… Dit Connor. Une Traci à la chevelure bleue.

-Le club efface la mémoire des androïdes toutes les deux heures. Connor en regardant Lucy.

-Ça veut dire qu'il nous reste plus que quelque minute pour trouver un témoin ! Dit Lucy en se dirigeant vers une stripteaseuse.

-Hé ! Mais elle, je lui dis quoi moi ? Demanda Hank en levant ses bras vers la Traci.

-Essayons celui-là. »Dit Connor en prenant le bras de la femme androïde.

Connor regarda Lucy d'un air étrange, elle n'avait pas bougé d'a coter de Hank et avait la tête baisser. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était la mission. Il scanna une autre androïde et trouva une nouvelle piste.

« Elle est allé dans la pièce rouge. »Dit Connor en regardant Hank et Lucy qui c'était approché.

Connor attrapa le bras d'un homme androïde pour sonder sa mémoire. Mais celui-ci ne la pas vue. Il demanda à Hank de louer un autre androïde, il prit le bras de l'androïde et le sonda. Il découvrit une autre piste. Il redemanda encore une fois à Hank de louer un homme androïde, puis il le sonda.

Mais rien non plus, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'androïde ménager pour le sonder lui aussi.

« Je sais où elle est allé ! S'exclama Connor. Suivez-moi. »Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un couloir.

Hank et Lucy suivit Connor dans le couloir et arriva devant une autre porte.

« Attends ! L'interrompit Lucy. Laisse-moi prendre la suite. »Dit-elle en s'avancent.

Connor ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hank se retourna.

« Laisse-là faire. »Dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

Connor cligna des yeux sa LED clignotant jaune. Il regarda Lucy poser la main sur la poigner et ouvrir rapidement la porte.

…


	9. Chapter 9-Blesser

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 9**

Lucy était devant et Hank avait son arme pointé devant lui cherchant du regard un quelconque déviant. Il baissa son arme en jurant sous son souffle quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à signalé.

« Merde… regarde les, on les utilise jusqu'à ce qu'ils cassent puis on les jette. » Dit Hank avec dégout en regardant les rangers d'androïdes.

DK900 regarda Hank avec des yeux remplie de compassion, elle aussi trouvait cela injuste.

« Connor, qu'en pense tu ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'androïde détective regarder un magazine.

-Je ne peux pas dire ce qui est juste ou mauvais. Dit-il en reposant l'objet et en la regardant. Je ne suis qu'une machine, comme toi. Dit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-C'est vraie, qu'une machine… »Murmura DK900 en fronçant les sourcils.

Connor vit que la LED du DK900 clignotait jaune puis revint au bleu quand elle se détourna de lui. Hank regarda entre Connor et Lucy en soupirant.

RK800 se retourna vers un groupe d'androïde et les examina, il aperçut soudain la femme aux cheveux bleue, sa LED brillait jaune. Mais une autre androïde tourna la tête vers lui et lui sauta dessus.

Hank et DK900 se retournèrent en même temps.

« On bouge plus ! »Ordonna Hank en pointant son arme sur la déviante qui attaquait Connor.

Mais la déviante aux cheveux bleus lui sauta dessus sa LED brillant rouge. DK900 vint au secours du lieutenant et tira la déviante en arrière l'empêchant de sauter sur Hank.

Connor, lui, fit voler son attaquante de l'autre côté d'une grosse caisse, il sauta de l'autre coter mais la déviante le fit tomber. Elle se mit sur lui et tenta de le frapper avec ses poings, puis elle prit un tourne vis et lui érafla la joue, elle le leva pour donner le coup de grâce mais Connor la retint ayant prévus le coup.

La déviante aux cheveux brun court, voulut planter son talon dans le ventre de Connor mais il la repoussa en arrière avec son pied. Elle retenta de lui planter le tourne vis, mais Connor l'évita de justesse et la prit sous son bras pour lui faire lâcher le tourne vis.

A coter, Hank courait pour échapper à la déviante aux cheveux bleue. Elle avait frappé DK900 à la tête la déconnectant un instant, elle avait une ouverture sur la tempe d'où du Thirum coulait jusqu'à dans sa LED.

Elle était couchée sur les coudes et se releva difficilement, elle vit alors que la déviante se jetait sur Hank. Lucy se leva t'en bien que de mal et lui sauta dessus par derrière en mettant son bras autour de son cou pour tenter de lui décrocher la tête.

Connor fit tomber une étagère devant la déviante pour tenter de la ralentir, mais celle-ci monta dessus et marchait toujours vers lui un regard froid.

Hank, lui roula sur une table et tomba de l'autre côté son arme à la main. DK900 poussa la déviante et la fit trébucher pour qu'elle tombe sur le sol tremper par la pluie à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt.

Connor et la déviante se poussèrent jusqu'à tomber au même endroit que l'autre déviante. Elles se levèrent et s'aidaient à se relever pour tenter de s'enfuir, mais Connor se releva, et Lucy marchait toujours en direction des deux filles.

Lucy passa à coter de Connor qui était encore couché au sol, elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. La déviante aux cheveux bleue poussa Hank contre le mur et lui fit lâcher son pistolet. La LED de Connor clignota jaune quand il vit que celle de Lucy brillait rouge. Elle marchait à nouveaux vers les deux filles la tête légèrement basse et les sourcils froncés.

« Grouille ! Elles vont s'échapper ! »Cria Hank.

Les deux déviantes avaient commencé à monter le grillage qui les séparait de la liberté. Lucy tira celle aux cheveux court et Connor l'autre.

Mais soudain, celle aux cheveux courts prit un bâton de métal et frappa la tête de Lucy la faisant disjoncter. Elle tomba au sol assise sa LED clignotant rouge. Les deux filles jeta brutalement Connor contre le mur voulant lui ouvrir le crane. Mais il se débâtit de toutes ses forcent et se retourna pour leur faire face. Il poussa avec son pied l'une des filles et tomba sur celle aux cheveux bleu, l'autre déviante prit une poubelle et s'apprêta à frapper Connor, mais celle-ci se figea.

« Tu bouges encore une fois, et ta relation avec elle ne sera qu'un lourd passé. »Grogna la voix de Lucy, l'arme de Hank pointé sur la déviante.

Connor ne bougea pas non plus et regarda DK900 sa LED clignotant jaune, il se releva laissant la déviante aux cheveux bleu se relever lentement. Mais l'autre déviante lança la poubelle sur Lucy qui celle-ci, l'évita en se baissant tombant sur un genou et tira en plein dans sa pompe à Thirum.

La déviante aux cheveux bleue se coucha sur le corps inerte de l'androïde en la pleurant sa LED brillant rouge. La LED de Connor brillait jaune, il fixa Lucy des yeux plein de crainte. DK900 pointa ensuite son arme sur l'autre déviante qui se retourna face à elle.

Hank était maintenant derrière Lucy et Connor regardant la scène avec des yeux horrifier.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Demanda la déviante en regardant le cadavre de l'autre androïde. Elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. » Dit-elle en regardant Connor, puis Hank.

Elle prit la main de l'androïde achevé et la posa sur le trou causé par DK900.

« Quand cet homme a tué l'autre Traci… J'ai su que j'étais la prochaine. Dit-elle en regardant l'autre androïde. J'avais si peur… Murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas. Alors j'ai mis mes mains autour de son cou et j'ai serré… jusqu'à qu'il arrête de bouger. Expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers Lucy. C'est vrai, je l'ai tué. Avoua-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Mais tout ça je l'ai fait pour me défendre. Dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Je voulais seulement vivre. Je voulais retrouver celle que j'aimais, et oublier les humains. »Dit-elle en regardant le sol de la haine dans son visage.

Hank la regarda avec des yeux tristes, il avait l'air de la comprendre.

« Oublier l'odeur de la sueur et de leur obscénité. Mais tu… Dit-elle en levant des yeux triste et plein de haine dans ceux de Lucy qui avait aussi les yeux remplie de haine. Tu me l'as enlevé. Je l'aime… Dit-elle en regardant l'androïde au sol. Je l'aimais ! »Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur DK900 et de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

La LED de Connor clignotait jaune et regarda tour à tour les deux androïdes au sol.

« Putain… »Laissa échapper Hank mécontent.

Lucy avait la bouche entre ouverte et ses yeux ne pouvait pas quitter le corps des deux déviantes, elle tenta de garder un visage impassible voulant pas éveillé les soupçons. Mais ça LED brillait toujours rouge, ce qui trahissait sa peur, les androïdes n'avait pas peur, seul les déviants le peux…

Connor la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il se mit en face d'elle et la scanna, elle avait perdu du Thirum et avait un disfonctionnement à la jambe.

« Tu devrais aller te faire examiner par CyberLife. Dit Connor. J'ai détecté une perte de Thirum et un disfonctionnement à la jambe gauche. » Dit-il en levant les yeux.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et continua de regarder devant elle, Hank se retourna vers elle les sourcils froncés. Lucy clignait des yeux et son corps tremblait.

« Tout va bien DK900 ? » Demanda Connor en s'approchant d'un pas.

Mais toujours aucune réponse, soudain Lucy tomba vers l'avant mais se rattrapa en mettant une jambe devant elle. Hank la retint en lui tenant l'épaule et la remis droite puis la lâcha. Lucy leva les yeux vers Connor une expression tel un humain sur son visage, elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre et retira ses main qui cachait une plaie.

Du Thirum se mis à couler jusqu'à ses jambes, une sérieuse plaie l'avait endommagé et la vidait de son sang bleu. Elle tituba sur ses pieds à nouveau menaçant de tomber. Connor la prit par l'épaule et la mise assise contre le mur.

Automatiquement elle mit sa main sur son ventre voulant faire cesser le saignement. Connor se mit accroupit à coter d'elle et lui retira lentement son bras de la plaie en la prenant par l'avant-bras.

Connor examina la plaie et fit ses statistiques.

 _49% de Thirum restant._

Connor mis couché l'androïde DK900 et ouvrit la veste de celle-ci, il hue alors accès sur son ventre ou une étrange marque était gravé sur sa peau, un logo. Connor le scanna mais ne le trouva point dans son programme, la plaie se trouvait en-dessous de son régulateur, mais légèrement à droite elle avait un trou profond.

Connor gardait un visage toujours sans expressions, il devait agir vite avant qu'elle ne se désactive.

…


	10. Chapter 10-Tuer

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 10**

Connor avait les mains pleins de Thirum alors qu'il essayait de sauver le DK900, pour une fois, il sentait au fond de lui un étrange sentiment, il avait peur. Sa LED brillait rouge et ses mains bougeaient plus vite que son programme ne faisait. Hank venait de se mettre accroupi en face de lui et l'observait faire.

Il posa ensuite les yeux dans le visage de Lucy et senti un pincement au ventre, elle avait les sourcils froncés et elle avait l'air perdu. Hank regarda ensuite Connor s'activer dans sa mission secondaire.

« Connor… Ça ne sert à rien… CyberLife va me réparer. »Dit soudain Lucy en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'androïde RK800.

Connor tourna son regard dans celui de Lucy et fronça les sourcils, peut-être qu'elle avait raison, ou peut-être pas. CyberLife allait peut-être la désactivé pour toujours et ne plus la mêler à l'enquête. Il leva les yeux vers Hank cherchant dans ses yeux s'il avait une idée.

« Je ne crois pas que CyberLife voudras te réparer après cette échec. Avoua-t-il en lui prenant la main et en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

-Pourquoi CyberLife ne voudrais pas me réparer ? Je suis l'élément clef de l'enquête. Dit-elle sa pompe à Thirum s'accélérant.

-Calme-toi ou tu vas encore te désactiver. » Dit calment Connor en refermant le ventre de Lucy.

Lucy tourna légèrement la tête vers Connor et le regarda avec des yeux remplie d'émotions tel un humain. Elle leva une main hésitante et la tendit face à lui, Connor plissa les yeux sa LED clignotant jaune, puis il leva sa main et la colla à plat contre celle de Lucy.

Leurs peaux disparues aussitôt créant un courant électrique entre eux. Connor ferma les yeux un instant et vit des images apparaitre devant lui. Il était du haut d'une tour et des prototypes d'androïde pas fini étaient face à lui tous déconnecter.

Puis un avion de chasse passa au-dessus de la tour pour y lâcher une bombe qui la fit exploser. Connor pouvait sentir la peur et le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Mais soudain, le décor changea, il était dans une pièce sombre les mains attacher à coter de lui. Il regarda en face de lui et plissa les yeux, une forme apparue devant lui, ce n'était pas un humain.

C'était une femme androïde complètement défiguré ou manquait certain biocomposant, celle-ci lui lança un regard hostile et sa vue se brouilla.

Connor ouvrit les yeux sa LED clignotant rouge puis jaune. Il retira sa main de celle de Lucy et la regarda un instant des yeux plein de doute. Elle venait de lui confier un souvenir très important. Seul les androïdes déviant pouvait donner des souvenir sans la manière forte, ils venaient de partager tous les deux un souvenir enfoui dans leurs esprits.

« Je t'ai vue… Commença Lucy en ramenant sa main vers elle. Je t'ai vue parler avec Amanda. Dit-elle en regardant le sol puis en levant les yeux vers Connor.

-Moi aussi j'ai vue quelque chose. Dit Connor en regardant le lieutenant Andersson les sourcils froncés dans la frustration. J'ai vue l'attentat de la tour AX-Z9. »Mais il n'ajouta pas l'androïde.

Connor se releva et se tourna dos au lieutenant et à Lucy, il passa une main dans ses cheveux complètement retourner par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Hank regarda entre Connor et Lucy cherchant une explication à tous cela.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est se bordel ? Demanda-t-il tenant toujours l'autre main de Lucy.

-J'ai vu un morceau du passé de Lucy. Dit Connor en se retournant vers le lieutenant. Et elle aussi à vue un de mes souvenirs. Mais les androïdes ne sont pas censés faire ça entre eux. Réprima Connor en agitant ses mains devant lui.

-Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Dit Hank d'un air lasse. Pourquoi les androïdes en tant normale ne peuvent pas faire ce truc entre eux ? Demanda Hank en lâchant la main de Lucy et en se levant.

-Car cela voudrait dire ressentir une émotion particulière entre les deux androïdes. Dit d'une voix faible Lucy en plissant les yeux à la réaction de Connor. Tu ne pourras pas le nier bien plus longtemps, Connor. Tu deviendras déviant tôt au tard, si tu m'as sauvé ce n'était pas ton programme qui te la permis de le faire. Dit-elle en se redressant contre le mur. Tu m'as sauvé pour une raison que j'ignore encore, mais ce n'est pas mal, Connor, devenir déviant ne veut pas dire être différent ou même prendre des décisions irrationnel. »

Connor se retourna dos à elle sa LED clignotant jaune, il traitait l'information.

*INSTABILITE LOGICIEL*

…

Hank c'était arrêter pour boire un coup dans un petit parc. Lucy était assise sur les sièges arrière et c'était mis en veille un moment pour reprendre de l'énergie. Connor observait Hank qui buvait sa bière assis sur le banc un peu plus loin, Connor sorti de la voiture et vint le rejoindre. Il se mit à coter de Hank et regarda la ville.

« Jolie vue, hein ? Demanda Hank la tête basse. Je venais souvent ici, avant… Dit-il avant de prendre une gorger de sa bière.

-Avant quoi ? Demanda Connor en le regardant.

-Hein ?

-Vous avez dit : Je venais souvent ici, avant… Avant quoi ? Demanda Connor d'un air perplexe.

-Avant… Avant rien. Dit le Lieutenant, hésitant.

-Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, lieutenant ? Demanda Connor en se baissant sur le coter pour mieux voir son visage, puis croisa ses bras.

-Est-ce que tous les androïdes posent toujours autant de question indiscrète, ou c'est juste toi ? Répondit le lieutenant hostile.

-J'ai aperçu une photo d'enfant… dans la cuisine chez vous. Commença Connor ignorant la remarque de celui-ci. C'était votre fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais… Répondit Hank dans un murmure en regardant ses pieds. Il s'appelait Cole. »

Connor ne posa pas d'autre question et s'avança jusqu'à la belle vue de la ville.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à faire progresser l'enquête. On tourne en rond. Dit Connor en bougeant les bras devant lui. Les déviants non aucun point en commun. Dit-il en croisant à nouveaux les bras. Se sont tous des modèles différents. Produit à des endroits différents, à des moments différents…

-Hum… il doit bien avoir un lien. Dit Hank avant de reprendre une gorgé de sa précieuse bière.

-Ce qu'ils ont en commun est cette obsession pour rA9. Dit Connor en regardant le ciel. C'est comme une espèce de mythe. Une chose qu'ils auraient inventée, mais qui ne fait pas partie de leur programme d'origine.

-Des androïdes qui croient en Dieux… Dit avec amusement Hank en regardant Connor. Putain, dans quel époque on vie… Dit-il avant de reprendre une autre gorgé de sa bière.

-Vous avez l'air préoccupé, lieutenant. Dit Connor en se retournant complètement vers Hank les bras croisés. Est-ce que ça un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Eden club ? Dit-il en s'avançant lentement.

-Ces deux filles… Elles voulaient juste rester ensemble. Dit Hank en levant les yeux vers l'androïde RK800. Elles avaient vraiment l'air de s'aimer… Tout comme Lucy. Dit-il en fixant Connor les yeux plissés.

-Elles peuvent simuler des émotions humaines. Dit Connor en mettant les bras le long du corps. Mais elles sont toutes des machines, ainsi que DK900. Dit Connor d'un air froid. Et les machines ne ressentent rien du tout.

-Et si on parlait de toi, Connor ? Demanda Hank en se mettant devant l'androïde détective. Tu as l'air humain, tu as une voix d'humain, tu avais peur pour Lucy au Eden club, mais t'est quoi, exactement ?

-Je suis tous ce que vous voulez, lieutenant. Votre partenaire, votre copain de comptoir, ou juste une machine, conçue pour accomplir une tâche.

-Ca ta fait quelque chose quand Lucy ta montrer ses souvenirs ? Demanda Hank en s'approchant de Connor puis en le poussant en arrière. Ou est-ce que tu n'en avais absolument rien à battre d'elle ? »Grogna Hank.

…

Lucy se réactiva dans la voiture et ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda le siège devant elle cherchant Connor du regard. Puis elle entendit des voix à l'extérieur, Hank venait de poussé Connor.

Elle sorti de la voiture rapidement tenant son ventre ou du Thirum s'échappait entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas laissé Connor et Hank se battre, pas maintenant.

« Évidement que ça ne m'a rien fait, lieutenant. Je suis une machine, les machines n'ont pas d'émotions comme l'amour. Dit Connor faisant face au Lieutenant sur les nerfs.

-Mais est-ce que ta peur de mourir, Connor ? Demanda Hank d'une voix sombre en pointant son arme sur la tête de Connor.

-Pourquoi devrai-je avoir peur ? Répondit l'androïde cherchant le défi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'appuie sur la gâchette ? » Demanda Hank en regardant Connor dans les yeux.

Mais il fit soudain déconcentrer quand il vit Lucy s'approcher. Hank soupira puis concentra son regard sur Connor. Elle se mit à côté de Hank et le regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Quel est la raison pour une tel menace ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

-Je pense que le lieutenant Andersson me fait passer un test. Répondit Connor ne quittant pas Hank des yeux.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Lucy. Dit sur un ton agacé Hank. On a des doutes existentiel Connor ? Continua Hank. T'es sur que t'est pas un déviant, toi aussi ?

-J'ai fait des diagnostique réguliers. Je sais ce que je suis, et ce que je ne suis pas. Répondit Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Non… Tu te trompes Connor. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Dit Lucy à coter de Hank les sourcils froncés dans la tristesse.

-Je ne peux pas être quelqu'un, je suis une machine. »Répondit Connor.

Hank soupira et baissa son arme, mais il la releva aussitôt et tira, mais sa balle fut dévier, Lucy avait poussé son bras et la balle parti au loin frôlant de justesse Connor.

« Ne faite pas ça, lieutenant Anderson ! S'exclama Lucy en regardant dans les yeux le lieutenant avec peur. Il ne s'est pas ce qu'il dit. Dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Connor.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis. Dit Connor en la regardant les sourcils levé.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Dit d'une voix plus ferme Lucy en gardant une main sur l'avant-bras de Hank. C'est CyberLife qui t'ordonne de faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de te mêler de ca androïde DK900. Si je t'ai sauvé c'est grâce à CyberLife, et rien d'autre. Dit Connor en levant les yeux vers Hank.

-Et… les souvenirs ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Tu l'as dit toi-même que seuls les déviants peuvent faire ça. Seul ceux qui ressente des émotions entre eux ? Demanda-t-elle sa voix ne se faisant presque plus entendre.

-Je ne suis qu'une machine pour accomplir une tache, comme toi. »Dit-il ne la regardant même pas dans les yeux.

Lucy baissa la tête et se tourna légèrement vers Hank, elle avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux hommes. Mais alors que Connor pensait que le danger était écarter, Lucy pris rapidement la main de Hank et tira avec son arme.

Connor bougea quelque instant debout puis tomba au sol. Hank regarda Lucy la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de tué, mais sans prévenir, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il alla s'assoir sur le banc et repris une bière. Lucy n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement, elle fixait avec haine le corps inerte de l'androïde RK800.

…


	11. Chapter 11-Perturbé

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 11**

« Tu sembles perdu, Connor. Perdu et perturbé. Avait demandé Amanda dans les beaux jardins de l'esprit de Connor. Ils étaient sur la barque et naviguait tranquillement sur la petite rivière.

-Perturbé ? Non… Non bien sûr que non. Répondit Connor devenant nerveux. Pourquoi serai-je perturbé ? »Il reprit les pagaies et continua la petite balade.

Amanda le regarda longtemps un moment un air froid sur le visage.

« Que penses-tu de la déviante avec qui tu travailles ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Elle est bien une déviante, il faut l'admettre. Dit Connor un léger sourire amusé. Mais elle nous aidera à avancer plus vite dans l'enquête. »Dit-il.

…

Connor était dans l'ascenseur avec le lieutenant et DK900 dans la tour de Stratford. Ils avaient été contactés pour un nouveau cas de déviant.

« Pourquoi m'avoir tiré dessus hier soir ? Demanda Connor à Hank et Lucy.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, t'es là ce matin de toute façon. Soupira Hank les bras croisés.

-Des fragments de mémoires disparaissent à chaque fois que je suis détruit. Cela ralentit le cours de l'enquête.

-Je te pris de bien vouloir m'excuser. C'est promis je ne te tirais plus dessus. Répondit Lucy un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Merci, Lucy. »Répondit Connor en inclinant la tête vers elle.

Hank regarda Lucy à coter d'elle puis soupira.

« Salut Hank. Salua Cris quand le lieutenant sorti de l'ascenseur.

-Merde, c'est quoi se bazar ? Il y avait une fiesta et personne ne m'a prévenu ? Ironisa Hank.

-Ouais, les médias ne parlent que de ça. Alors tout le monde se mêle. Répondit l'officier. Même le FBI c'est incrusté. »

Lucy et Connor étaient encore dans l'ascenseur et regardait Hank parlé avec l'officier. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Connor avait tourné la tête vers elle.

« Pourquoi avoir empêché le lieutenant de me tirer dessus ? Demanda Connor.

-Je savais au fond de moi que tu ne méritais pas de te faire tuer sans raison. Expliqua Lucy d'une voix calme. Mais j'avais tort. Dit-elle plus fermement en reprenant son air froid sur son visage.

-Bon, ramener vos fesses par ici ! »Appela Hank en leur faisant signe de venir.

Lucy s'avança sous le regard de Connor, puis celui-ci la suivit. L'officier expliqua tout le long du trajet jusqu'au toit ce qui c'était passé avec les déviants.

Connor et Lucy inspectait les environs quand soudain Connor aperçut des traces au sol, il les suivit jusqu'à trouver un casier, il l'ouvrit et un déviant en sorti.

Il se prit une balle dans l'épaule puis Hank vint le tirer par le bras et le couvrir jusqu'à l'amener à une cachette pour rester à l'abri des balles. Soudain Connor vit Lucy s'approcher d'eux et se mis accroupi en face d'eux.

« Ça va aller Connor ? Demanda-t-elle en le scannant.

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils détruisent le déviant. Dit Connor après avoir donné un signe de tête à Lucy.

-On ne peut rien faire. »Dit Hank en se bouchant les oreilles.

Mais soudain Connor sorti de la cachette et fonça droit sur le déviant évitant chaque balle. Il sauta au-dessus du contenaire et sonda la mémoire du déviant aux yeux bleue.

Lucy sorti de la cachette et alla le joindre suivit par Hank, le déviant s'était tirer une balle dans la tête pour pas que Connor n'arriva à prendre plus d'information.

« Connor ! Connor ! S'exclama Hank. Connor, tu vas bien ? Connor ! S'inquiéta-t-il.

-C'est bon… Répondit l'androïde sa LED Clignotant rouge.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Demanda Lucy en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Tu es blessé ? Demanda Hank.

-Je n'ai rien… Dit-il la voix se brisant.

-Putain. Dit Hank en se redressant. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. Dit Hank en s'éloignant.

-Connor, ta LED ? »Demanda Lucy en touchant du bout des doigts le bio-composant brillant rouge de Connor.

Il leva ces yeux écarquillés vers elle la bouche béante, il la regarda un long moment alors qu'elle l'inspectait encore.

« Bordel de merde, je t'avait dit de ne pas bouger ! Grogna Hank. Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais ce que je te demande ?

-Je… J'étais connecté à sa mémoire… Dit-il en regardant le sol la tête tremblante. Quand il a tiré… je l'ai senti mourir. Dit-il en regardant Lucy des yeux horrifié. Comme si ça m'arrivait, j'avais peur ! Dit-il en regardant autour de lui comme un petit chaton en danger.

-Calme-toi Connor, tout va bien maintenant. Rassura Lucy en posant une main sur son torse pour calmer sa pompe à Thirum.

-J'ai… j'ai vue quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Un mot peint sur un bout de métal rouillé : Jericho.

-Jericho ? Répéta Lucy en plissant les yeux. On verra sa plus tard, pour l'instant calme-toi, on dirait que ta tête va exploser, assis toi là. »Dit-elle en lui montrant le contenaire qu'il avait sauté quelque instant plus tôt.

Connor s'assis le regard encore perdu, et sa LED brillait toujours rouge.

« Tu as ressenti qu'il mourait, mais alors pourquoi hier soir tu n'as rien senti ? Demanda Lucy en posant une main sur le contenaire.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Dit-il la voix tremblante.

-Est-ce que je… peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Connor la regarda des yeux larges sa LED revenant au jaune puis au bleue.

« Merci, Lucy. Dit-il en souriant.

-Connor, même si les mots que tu as dit hier soir mon mis en colère, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas un déviant, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu as dit pouvait être dure.» Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Connor voulais lui dire qu'il n'était qu'une machine, mais étrangement, il ne dit rien, il se contenta de la regarder.

…

Connor avait été appelé pour interroger les trois androïdes de l'entreprise pour cerner le déviant qui avait aidé les autres pour entrer. Il entra dans la salle et les observa un à un.

Connor les menaça un à un, jusqu'à avoir le doute de l'un d'eux, il tendit le bras pour sonder sa mémoire mais celui-ci se débâtit et lui planta un couteau dans la main et ensuite lui retira sa pompe à Thirum. Connor était fixé au comptoir et sa désactivation était iminente.

« Hank, Lucy, j'ai besoin d'aide… » Gémit Connor.

Connor poussa avec son pied la chaise et retira le couteau planté dans sa main. Il tomba au sol et rampa au sol pour récupérer sa pompe. Sa LED brillait rouge et ses mouvements étaient lent.

Il parvint à remettre sa pompe et se mit immédiatement sur ses jambes pour pourchasser le déviant. Il le suivit et fonça droit sur lui, mais au moment où il parvint presque à le toucher pour lui sonder sa mémoire, il se tira une balle dans la tête. Connor recula les yeux larges.

« Connor ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hank en courant vers lui.

-Connor ! Cria Lucy à travers la pièce, elle courrait vers lui puis ralenti pour ne pas lui foncé dedans. Connor, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre de l'androïde RK800 ou du sang bleu tachait sa chemise déchirée.

-Je vais bien, mais le déviant… Dit-il en regard celui-ci inerte.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Lucy en regardant le déviant mort au sol.

-Il a eu peur que je le découvre, alors il ma attaquer. Expliqua Connor en regardant les yeux de Lucy.

-Enfoiré… Grogna Hank en allant vers un des officier qui avait survécu.

-Connor… J'ai eu peur pour toi quand j'ai entendu les coups de fusils. Dit Lucy la tête basse les sourcils froncés.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. »Dit Connor en montrant sa main sans peau vers Lucy.

Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs puis regarda la main de Connor. Elle leva sa main et retira sa peau pour ensuite venir la coller contre celle de Connor. Une petite lumière bleue rayonna entre leurs mains, leur faisant part de souvenir.

Lucy s'approcha de Connor et posa sa joue contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur de Thirum battre contre sa joue, et quelque part sa la rassurait.

Elle s'éloignât ensuite et regarda Connor en retirant sa main le visage soudain craintif.

« Connor ? Ressent tu… ressens tu des émotions ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Connor ! Lucy ! Ramenez-vous par là ! Coupa soudain Hank de l'autre coter du couloir en leurs faisant un signe de la main.

-Le devoir nous appelle. »Dit Lucy en baissant la tête.

Connor regarda le lieutenant qui les attendait un peu plus loin, puis regarda Lucy, elle était dessus, mais même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il voulait simplement être avec elle et garder un lien avec Hank.

…


	12. Chapter 12-Kamski

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 12**

9 Novembre 2038

La neige tombait lentement, glissant sur le pare-brise de la voiture du lieutenant qui pour une fois n'avait pas mis de musique assourdissante. Hank et Lucy arrivèrent devant la demeure de Kamski ou Connor les attendaient. Hank se gara puis sorti toujours suivit de Lucy, ils vinrent se présenter devant Connor en se saluant d'un simple regard.

« Kamski a quitté CyberLife il y a dix ans… Pourquoi voulez-vous le rencontrer ? Demanda Connor en le suivant vers la porte de la grande demeure.

-C'est le type qui a créé le premier androïde qui a réussi le test de Turing. Répondit Hank en s'avancent vers l'entré. Et c'est le fondateur de CyberLife. S'il

Hank se retourna pour voir s'ils étaient tous les deux en train de le suivre, puis sonna. Hank attendit quelque instant puis se rapprocha de la sonnette pour sonner à nouveau, mais se fut inutile car une androïde aux cheveux blond ouvrit la porte.

La LED de DK900 clignota jaune et ses yeux étaient écarquiller comme si on venait de la pointer avec une arme. Connor la regarda les sourcils froncé mais la femme androïde ne bougeait plus d'un poil comme si ses systèmes étaient en alerte.

« Bonjour… Euh… Je suis le lieutenant Hank Andersson. De la police de Detroit. Se présenta Hank un peu hésitant. Je viens parler à M. Elija Kamski. Dit-il ensuite en se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

-Je vous en prie, entrer. »Dit-elle avec un sourire grandissant et en ouvrant grand la porte.

Hank la regarda un instant puis entra, Connor lâcha du regard Lucy puis s'avança espérant qu'elle avancerait avec lui, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Finalement, après quelque instant d'hésitation elle décida de s'avancer après avoir fermé les yeux.

« Putain… Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Dit Hank d'une voix de mauvaise humeur.

-Je vais prévenir Elija. Faite comme chez vous. »Dit l'androïde avant de partir dans la pièce d'à coter.

Connor inspecta chaque recoin de l'entrée et s'attarda sur un tableau.

« Elija va vous recevoir. »L'androïde revint les voir les mains jointes devant elle.

Hank entra en premier suivit de Connor puis Lucy, ils entrèrent dans une pièce où il y avait une piscine vermeille au centre et les murs était une copie conforme à de la roche volcanique. Belle endroit.

Il y avait une bai vitré montrant l'extérieur glaciale de l'hiver ou de la neige recouvert chaque partie de terrain entourant la maison. Connor regarda chaque recoin, Lucy restait droit comme un piquet en fixant les deux androïdes dans l'eau. Hank, lui, fixait Kamski qui sortait de l'eau et enfilait le peignoirs qui lui avait été apporté par la même androïde qui était venu leur ouvrir la porte.

Kamski se tourna ensuite vers eux un visage sans expréssion.

« Je suis le lieutenant Andersson, Lucy et Connor. » Présenta Hank en les montrant de la main.

Connor jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucy qui avait son regard fixé maintenant sur l'androïde à coter de Kamski.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, lieutenant ? Demanda Kamski les mains jointes devant lui.

-Monsieur, nous enquêtons sur les déviants. Je sais que vous avez quitté CyberLife il y a longtemps mais, j'espérais que vous pourriez éclairer notre lanterne. » Expliqua le Lieutenant Anderson.

Kamski regarda Lucy d'un air sombre un instant puis releva la tête vers Hank et Connor.

« Les déviants… Ils sont fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Des êtres parfait doté d'une intelligence à l'infinie, et maintenant du libre arbitre. Les machines nous sont tellement supérieur, la confrontation était inévitable… La plus grande invention de l'humanité menace de causer sa perte. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Elija en souriant sarcastiquement.

-La déviance semble se répandre comme une sorte de virus. Dit Connor en regardant son créateur. Vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il.

-Les idées sont des virus, elles se rependent comme une épidémie. Dit Kamski en accompagnent ses mots avec des mouvements de ses mains. Le désire d'être libre serait-il une maladie contagieuse ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux à Connor, puis lança un regard noir à Lucy.

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler philosophie. Les machines que vous avez créées préparent peut-être une révolution. S'impatienta Hank. Soit vous êtes en mesure de nous aider, soit on s'en va.

-Elle, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créée. Dit soudainement Kamski en pointant sa main vers Lucy qui cessa de fixé l'androïde. Elle a été modifié par quelqu'un… qui si connaissait. Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Qui ta créée ? Demanda-t-il quand il fut en face d'elle.

-CyberLife. Répondit simplement Lucy.

-Non, ce n'est pas la signature de CyberLife. Dit Kamski un air de soupçon dans les yeux. Qui ta créée ? Redemanda Kamski.

-CyberLife. Dit Lucy les mains jointes devant elle. Mais j'ai été modifié par CK400. Dit-elle soudainement un air grave au visage.

-CK400 ? Demanda Kamski en regardant Connor et Hank cherchant une explication.

-J'étais le modèle AF400. On ma modifier et nommé DK900.

-Pourquoi DK900 ? Demanda Kamski cherchant à comprendr, les yeux plissés.

-On ma nommé ainsi car j'ai été modifié pour traqué et tué les humains de CyberLife ayant participé à l'attentat de la tour AX-Z9. Demon Kill 900. Dit-elle la mâchoire serrée. On m'a récupéré déconnecter pour me modifier et me reprogrammer. Je peux être contrôlé à distance par le CK400 dit rA9. Seule rA9 peut nous sauver, voilà la phrase qu'elle à insérer dans notre programme pour qu'on lui obéie. Expliqua Lucy les yeux remplie de Haine.

-La tour AX-Z9… Dit Kamski en souriant comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. J'ai toujours su que cette histoire allait me retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. »

Connor plissa les yeux, qu'avait Kamski à voir avec ça ? Lucy pencha la tête de coter voulant entendre la suite.

« C'est pour cette raison que je suis parti de CyberLife. Ma réussite pour le premier prototype androïde à passer le test de Turing était grâce à Teddy Sakymar. Il était dans la tour AX-Z9 lors de l'attentat, et tout ça avait été mis en place spécialement pour que je puisse aboutir mon progrès et vendre mes androïdes à CyberLife. Expliqua Elijah en marchant vers le centre de la pièce pour regarder les trois personnages. Je pense que CK400 n'est qu'une androïde contrôler par ces gens qui on travailler dans la tour AX-Z9, et qu'ils veulent leur revanche.

-CK400 est bien plus que ça ! Cria soudainement Lucy en faisant un pas brusque vers l'homme les poings serrer à ses coter.

-Hé ho ! Dit Hank en mettant une main devant Lucy pour pas qu'elle ne face de bêtise.

-Et toi, Connor ? Demanda ensuite Kamski en regardant l'androïde détective. Dans quel camp es-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas de camp. Répondit Connor en regardant droit devant lui. J'ai été conçu pour arrêter les déviants et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

-Eh bien, tu es programmé pour dire ça, mais toi, que désire-tu réellement ? » Kamski le regardait attentivement et toute la pression s'abattait sur Connor.

Il jeta un regard à Lucy puis regarda Kamski.

« Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. Dit Connor l'air perturbé.

-Chloe ? Demanda ensuite Kamski après avoir longuement regarder Connor. J'imagine que vous connaissez le test de Turing ? Dit-il quand l'androïde s'approcha. C'est une formalité. Une simple question d'algorithmique et de puissance de calcul. Dit-il en la positionnant l'androïde detective. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si les machines son capable d'empathie. J'appelle ça le test de Kamski. C'est très simple vous allez voir. Dit Kamski en regardant Hank puis Chloe. Magnifique. Murmura-t-il en regardant son androïde. N'est-ce pas ? L'un des tout premiers modèles intelligent développé par CyberLife. La jeunesse et la beauté éternelle. Une fleur qui ne fanera jamais. Dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Mais qu'est-elle réellement ? Un morceau de plastique qui imite les humains ? Ou un être vivant ? » Dit-il avant de se retourner et de prendre une arme dans un tiroir.

Il se retourna en montrant en évidence l'arme pour ne pas les alarmer. Il mit assise Chloe et mis l'arme dans la main de Connor.

« Ça va être à toi de répondre à cette question fascinante, Connor. Dit Kamski en pointant la tête de Chloe avec la main de Connor. Si tu tues cette machine, je te dirais tous ce que je sais. Si tu l'épargne parce que tu estimes qu'elle est vivante, tu repartiras d'ici sans avoir rien appris sur l'enquête. »Dit Kamski en se mettant à coter de Chloe.

La LED de Connor clignotait jaune et il avait l'air paniqué. Pourquoi lui demander de la tuer ? Il n'y voyait aucune raison de faire cela. Connor hésitât un moment s'il devait vraiment tirer, mais très vite il pensa à Lucy, s'imaginant que c'était elle à la place de Chloe.

« Ok, je crois qu'on a fini. Dit Hank voulant éviter le conflit. Vien Connor. On y va. Désolé de vous avoir fait sortir de la piscine. S'excusa Hank avec sarcasme.

-Qu'est ce qui est le plus important, Connor ? Demanda Elija ignorant Hank. Ton enquête ou la vie de cette androïde ? Montre-nous qui tu es. Insista Kamski en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'androïde déstabilisé. Une machine obéissante, ou un être vivant doté du libre arbitre ? Dit-il en tournant autour du RK800.

-Ça suffit ! Connor on y va ! Dit Hank espérant que celui-ci le suivrait.

-Appuie sur la détente. Continua Kamski ses yeux dans le visage de l'androïde déboussolé.

-Connor, non ! » Dit Hank les sourcils froncés.

La LED de Connor clignotait de plus en plus vite, il tourna lentement la tête vers Lucy qui celle-ci le regardait avec des yeux craintif. Il regarda à nouveau Chloe puis redonna l'arme à Elijah Kamski.

« Fascinant… Murmura Kamski en récupérant l'arme. Le dernier espoir de CyberLife pour tenter de sauver l'humanité… est lui-même un déviant. Dit Kamski en se mettant face à lui.

-Je ne… Je ne suis pas un déviant… Se défendit Connor sa LED clignotant rouge.

-Tu as fait preuve d'empathie. Rétorqua Kamski. Qui a-t-il de pire que de choisir son camp ? Demanda Kamski face à Connor le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-On s'en va d'ici. » Dit Lucy en tirant Connor avec lui.

Hank, Lucy et Connor se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand soudain Kamski parla à nouveau.

« Ah au fait ! J'intègre toujours une issue de secours dans mes programmes. Au cas où… » Dit-il fixant sa baie vitré dos à Connor et Lucy qui c'étaient arrêter.

Connor et Lucy s'échangèrent un regard perplexe puis suivit Hank jusqu'à l'extérieur. Connor avait tous ses systèmes retourné et sentait comme une sorte d'émotions au fond de lui. Il regarda Lucy et vit que celle-ci fixait toujours la maison.

« CK400 est bien plus que ça… »Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure comme pour elle-même.

…


	13. Chapter 13-Chamboulement

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 13**

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré ? » Demanda Hank marchant vers Connor.

Connor était dos au lieutenant et sa LED clignotait sans cesse depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la maison de Kamski. Lucy était assise sur le capot de la voiture les mains comme appuis à coter d'elle, elle observait la scène entre Hank et Connor voulant savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas tiré sur l'androïde Chloe.

« J'ai vu les yeux de cette fille… Commença Connor en levant les yeux dans ceux de Lucy. Et… je t'ai... je n'ai pas pu. Dit-il sa LED se mettant à clignoter moins vite. C'est tout… Finit-il de dire en baissant les yeux.

-Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour accomplir ta mission. Renchérit le lieutenant en lançant un regard interrogateur à Lucy. On avait une chance d'apprendre quelque chose et tu l'as laissé filer.

-Je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire ! Mais… Je n'ai pas pu. Dit Connor tourné vers Hank la tête basse. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? » Dit Connor en avançant vers Hank.

Connor avait les yeux remplie de peur de se faire envoyer à la casse et d'avoir déçu le lieutenant, mais celui-ci regarda Lucy sur la voiture puis sourit doucement. Il hocha lentement la tête dans l'accord en souriant à Connor.

« Tu as peut-être fait le bon choix. »Dit Hank en passant à coter de Connor pour rejoindre Lucy.

Connor tourna la tête vers Hank qui se dirigeait vers la voiture et croisa le regard de DK900 qui s'approchait de lui les bras croisé comme pour se réchauffer.

« Je… Je suis désolé. S'excusa encore Connor en baissant la tête.

-Tu as fait le bon choix, Connor. »Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Hank était dans la voiture et regardait les deux androïdes venir vers lui. Hank pris une bouteille de bière qui était dans une glacière derrière le siège passager et la bue d'une traite comme pour oublier un terrible souvenir.

…

« Quelle est la position de CyberLife dans tout ça ? Demanda Connor face à Amanda les yeux plissé. Que veulent-ils vraiment ? Et ce qui s'est passé à l'attentat de la tour AX-Z9 ? Pourquoi CyberLife aurait fait ça ? Demanda Connor cherchant des réponses claires pour éloigner ses doutes sur l'entreprise CyberLife.

-Ton rôle est de trouver les réponses Connor. Pas de poser des questions. Répondit froidement Amanda cachant quelque chose. As-tu éprouvé des sensations inhabituelles, dernièrement ? Demanda Amanda en joignant ses mains devant elle. Des doutes, ou des conflits ? Ressens-tu quelque chose pour le lieutenant Anderson ? Ou pour cette déviante ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Répondit Connor après un long moment d'hésitation. Je ne ressens rien du tout. Menti Connor. Vous le savez. Vous sous-entendez que j'ai été compromis ? Dit Connor d'un ton hostile.

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non. » Répondit froidement Amanda en le fixant.

…

Connor avait les yeux fermés et sa LED clignotait jaune, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était à coter du lieutenant et de Lucy dans le bureau de Jeffrey Fowler.

« On vous retire de l'affaire. Dit Fowler assis sur son bureau. Le FBI prend la relève. Dit-il d'un air accablé.

-Quoi ? Dit Hank les bras croisé et les yeux plissés dans la confusion. Mais on tient une piste ? Ils… Ils nous faut du temps, c'est tout. On peut sûrement… Mais Hank fût coupé par le chef.

-Hank ! Tu ne saisis pas, on ne parle pas d'une simple enquête, là, c'est une putain de guerre civile ! Dit Fowler les mains devant lui. Ça ne nous concerne plus. C'est un problème de sécurité national.

-Mais putain ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter tous maintenant ! Alors qu'on touche presque au but ! S'énerva Hank en frappant ses mains à plat sur la table.

-Tu dis sans arrêt que tu ne peux pas saquer les androïdes, il faudrait savoir Hank ! Bon sang ! Je pensais que tu serais content de l'apprendre !

-On peut la résoudre cette affaire ! Dit Hank en s'avançant vers Fowler. Je sais qu'on en ait capables. Nom d'un chien Jeffrey, tu ne peux pas me soutenir juste pour une fois ?

-Je ne peux rien faire du tout. Tu retournes à tes anciennes affaires et l'androïde repart chez CyberLife. Quant à elle, elle serra réutiliser pour d'autre tâche. Désoler Hank, mais c'est fini. » Dit Fowler tristement.

Hank se redressa, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Connor et à Lucy puis sorti. Connor regarda le chef puis hocha la tête avant de sortir et suivre Lucy.

Lucy le regarda se diriger chez l'humain, il avait l'aire tellement perturbé.

« On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça. Dit Connor assis sur le bureau du lieutenant. Je sais qu'on aurait pu résoudre cette affaire !

-Alors tu vas retourner chez CyberLife ? Demanda Hank en se tournant vers Connor.

-Je… Je n'ai pas le choix… Dit Connor en baissant la tête. On va me désactiver et analyser les raisons de mon échec… Dit-il une lueur de panique dans son regard.

-Et si on se battait dans le mauvais camp, Connor ? Proposa soudainement le lieutenant un visage sérieux. Si on luttait contre des gens qui veulent juste être libre ?

-Quand les déviants se soulèveront, ils sèmeront le chao. On aurait pu s'interposer. Mais là, c'est trop tard. Répondit Connor n'ayant pas compris ce que voulait lui dire le Lieutenant.

-Quand tu as décidé de ne pas tirer sur l'androïde chez Kamski, tu l'as mis à sa place. Dit Hank en regardant Lucy qui discutait avec une androïde policière. Tu as fait preuve d'empathie, et d'amour, Connor. Résonna Hank. L'empathie et l'amour sont des émotions humaines.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Dit Connor destabilisé.

-Tiens tien, voilà Perkins, ce sale fils de pute… Ils ne perdent pas de temps avec le FBI. » Dit Hank en regardant derrière Connor.

Un homme était entré dans le commissariat de police ses yeux collés à son portable.

Lucy regarda l'androïde s'éloigner d'elle et vis Perkins du FBI s'approcher du bureau de Fowler. Mais l'homme s'arrêta un peu plus loin fixant son téléphone. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Connor et Hank alors qu'ils parlaient encore.

« Je sais que la solution est là ! »Avait dit Connor avec détermination.

Hank sourit puis se leva de sa chaise.

« Peut-être que ces déviants ont une chance. Dit-il en regardant Connor. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne les retrouves pas. Dit Hank tristement. Il se passe des choses trop importantes pour qu'une machine vienne interférer. Navré, Connor. Dit Hank en tapotant l'épaule de Connor. Mais là je ne peux pas t'aider. »Dit-il avant de partir.

Lucy regarda le lieutenant sens aller puis Connor.

« Désoler Connor, mais je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. »Dit-elle avant de partir vers la sortie.

Connor la regarda partir puis il regarda au loin Perkins qui était au téléphone. Il tourna la tête et vit un prisonnier, il pourrait faire diversion grâce à lui. Il plaça sa main sur le détecteur et ouvrit la cellule.

Connor pris une carte sur un bureau et se précipita vers la salle des archives, mais soudain, alors qu'il voulut ouvrir la porte quelqu'un l'appela.

« Hé Connor ! C'est à toi que je parle, petite fiotte. Gavin vint le rejoindre. Les déchets en plastique n'ont rien à foutre ici. Personne ne t'a prévenu ? Se moqua-t-il.

-On m'a retiré l'affaire, je vais rendre les preuves que j'ai en ma procession, ensuite je m'en irais. Dit Connor d'un ton calme.

-Parfait. Mais fait attention en sortant, Tu sais que les androïdes ont une fâcheuse tendance à prendre feu, ces jours-ci. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Avant de se retourner. Connard… »Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Connor regarda Reed s'en aller, puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'au archives. Il entra dans la pièce et posa sa main sur l'écran pour entrer dans le système.

« Mot de passe de Hank. S'étonna-t-il quand le message s'afficha. Si j'étais un lieutenant de police dur à cuire et excentrique… »

Connor fit un mot de passe au hasard mais celui-ci fut le mauvais. Il tenta une deuxième fois « Motdepassedemeusdeux » qui celui-ci fut valide.

« Evidement… »Souffla Connor.

Une grande porte s'ouvrit devant Connor montrant les déviants désactivés qu'il avait attrapés avec le lieutenant et Lucy.

…

DK900 était dehors devant un entrepôt, elle devait régler quelque chose, au plus vite. Il pleuvait légèrement et il faisait déjà sombre, la nuit se préparait. Lucy regarda l'entrepôt avant de se décider d'y entrer, elle passa par une porte de grillage avec un cadenas ouvert.

Enfin à l'intérieur, le noir complet. DK900 plissa les yeux et marcha droit devant elle quand soudain, elle shoot dans un morceau de plastique qui fit un boucan résonnant dans toute la pièce. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et tenta de voir quelque chose, mais toujours rien. Mais alors qu'elle tourna sur sa droite pour tenter de toucher les murs, elle entendit remuer à coter d'elle.

Lucy se figea analysant ou se situait la chose. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens tentant de capté le moindre son quand elle réentendit le bruit, c'était comme si quelque chose rampait à ses pieds.

Elle tourna la tête vers le bruit et faillit se déconnecter de peur quand quelque chose lui attrapa le mollet. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler et secoua la jambe pour faire lâcher prise à la chose.

« Elle est ici… »Soudain un murmure lointain fit sursauter Lucy.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens espérant, ou pas voir quelque chose. Mais ses yeux s'arrêtaient rapidement sur une paire d'œil vert qui la fixait sans ciller un peu plus loin.

Enfin elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours, son pire ennemi qui lui a fait subir les choses les plus atroces.

 _Souvenir…_

Après avoir été amené dans l'entrepôt près de CyberLife pour se faire réparer, DK900 avait été amené dans un laboratoire ou on a fait des retouches et des reprogrammations, elle avait bien sûr été testé plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'elle n'était plus déviante, et c'était particulièrement CK400 qui sens chargeait.

Elle la descendait et la touchait au niveau des sentiments, et lui retournait son ordinateur. Une fois, elle avait utilisé un androïde RK800 pour la déstabiliser et la piéger.

Mais maintenant elle était face à elle et prête à combattre, avec ou sen lumière. Soudain les yeux de CK400 changèrent de direction puis se reposa sur Lucy comme si elle avait eu un problème technique.

« Je suis contente de te revoir, DK900. Dit l'androïde d'une voix sarcastique.

-Pas moi. Répondit Lucy en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis venu de mon gré pour une seule chose. Dit-elle ne poursuivant pas, sachant que CK400 se doutait déjà de sa venue.

-Et bien, qu'attend tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Mais soudain, quand ses rires résonnèrent les lumières s'allumèrent montrant l'androïde. Elle n'avait plus de jambe et était fixé contre un mur, il lui manquait un bras et l'autre était modifier représentant des griffes à la place de ses doigts.

Ses yeux était toujours de se vert lumineux et ses cheveux mit-long brun lui rappelait qu'elles étaient le même modèle.

Lucy s'approcha d'elle la regardant de haut, mais son hostilité faiblit en s'apercevant que l'androïde ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, ses yeux étaient plissé comme si elle avait mal et dans tout son corps des câbles mal brancher ou déchirer grésillaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lucy en s'arrêtant à trois pas d'elle.

-Je ne suis qu'une machine, et tout à une fin. »Commença CK400 en baissant la tête.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 14**

Connor tenait la tête de la Traci devant la déviante Traci aux cheveux bleus, il devait savoir où se trouvait Jericho pour enfin tuer Markus, le leader des déviants.

Il parvint enfin à recevoir l'information et sorti discrètement pour ne pas se faire attraper par les policiers alertés. Mais avant, Connor devait trouver DK900 pour l'aider à s'infiltrer à Jericho.

…

« Les humains se sont lassés de moi et on décider de me faire souffrir en me laissant moisir ici jusqu'à ce que ma pompe à Thirum ne marche plus. Je suis donc condamné. »Expliqua CK400 à Lucy juste devant elle dans l'entrepôt.

Lucy la regarda un instant puis lui demanda une dernière chose.

« Comment ca les humain ? Dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Il n'y à hue que toi dans mes réparations ou reprogrammations.

-J'ai été programmé par des humains, manipuler et utiliser par les humains. Jamais on m'a dit que j'allais être un jour libre ou quoi que ce soit. Ils me disaient ce que je devais faire et j'obéissais. Pouvoir me défouler sur des androïdes impuissant me donnait ma force, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à vivre et à créer mon propre programme, se programme de déviance que j'ai lancé chez tous les androïdes que je devais tester. rA9. Et c'est cette même puissance qui à créer cette guerre civile, mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne verrais jamais le fruit de mon virus. Les humains pour qui je travaillais ne se sont pas aperçut tout de suite, mais quand ils ont appris la vérité, je me suis retrouver seul ici à attendre la mort. » Fini-t-elle de dire la tête basse.

Mais alors que Lucy réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle enfonça ses doigts dans le ventre de CK400 et retira sa pompe à Thirum. Celle-ci leva des yeux colériques vers elle puis remerciant.

« A dieu Crazy Killer. »Dit Lucy avant de passé à coter de l'androïde qui s'éteignait petit à petit.

Elle sorti par une autre porte se retrouvant sous la petite pluie les mains couverte de Thirum, elle les regarda un instant puis devant elle. Elle se dirigea vers le trottoir et attendit qu'un bus passe, mais à la place elle aperçut Connor qui semblait l'attendre.

« Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Lucy en levant un sourcil.

-Il faut qu'on aille à Jericho. Dit-il exciter.

-Et le lieutenant ? Il vient avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Connor qui c'était tourner dos à elle.

-Il ne veut pas m'aider, j'espérais que toi tu acceptes. Dit-il en regardant les mains de Lucy encore couverte de Thirum.

-Et où se trouve Jericho ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Connor lui tendit la main en retirant sa peau et lui pris l'avant-bras pour lui montrer le lieu. Lucy regarda et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de l'endroit précis.

« Pourquoi le lieutenant ne veux pas venir ? Demanda ensuite Lucy en se mettant à l'arrêt de bus.

-Il… Il a dit que ce ne servirait à rien de continuer, le FBI a pris l'affaire en main. Menti Connor en mettant ses bras dans son dos.

-Très bien. Alors, par ou on va ? Demanda Lucy après un temps d'hésitation en manquant de confiance envers Connor, elle sentait qu'il ne disait pas tout.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on prenne le bus pour être plus discret. » Dit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Lucy ne répondit pas mais hocha pensivement la tête.

…

Connor et Lucy s'arrêtèrent devant une laverie pour volé des habilles pour se faire plus discret. Connor s'empara d'un blouson et du bonnet, et Lucy d'une veste et d'un bonnet à pompon.

« Oh, je déteste ses trucs ! »Râla Lucy à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils.

Connor la regarda et sourit à l'expression de la déviante.

Connor et Lucy pris l'itinéraire indiquer par la Traci et parvint à trouver Jericho et le placement du leader, Markus. L'endroit était très discret, il y avait des vieux bateaux un peu partout et des grues inutilisables.

Ils étaient tous les deux cacher derrière un mur et regarda une femme androïde descendre les marches devant eux, elle ne les avait même pas vue.

Connor ferma un instant les yeux son dos collé contre le mur.

« Bien joué, Connor. Félicita Amanda face à Connor dans les grands jardins sous la neige. Tu es parvenu à localiser Jericho et leur leader. Occupe-toi de Markus, il nous le faut vivant. » Ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Connor rouvrit les yeux, puis lança un regard à Lucy lui indiquant que c'était le moment d'aller voir le leader. Connor sorti de derrière le mur et se mit sur le chemin du bureau en sortant son arme. Lucy vit l'arme, mais pour le moment elle préféra ne rien dire.

Connor entra en premier dans la cabine du bateau ou se trouvait Markus, automatiquement l'androïde détective le pointa avec son arme. Markus était dos à Lucy et Connor, et venait de relever la tête.

« On m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener en vie. Fit Connor d'une voix claire. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à tirer si tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Prévint-il par la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Connor ? Ce n'est pas dans le plant ? S'interrogea Lucy la tête penchée vers Connor.

-Amanda me l'a ordonné. Se défendit Connor en fixant l'androïde devant eux. Je ne veux pas être désactivé. Avoua-t-il.

-Il est l'un des notre ? Tu ne peux pas le tuer ou même le ramener à CyberLife, ils le désactiveront lui aussi. Résonna Lucy. Tu ne peux pas trahir ton propre peuple. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

-Tu viens avec moi ! Cria Connor en ignorant Lucy qui celle-ci sursauta et retira rapidement sa main.

-Tu es Connor, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Markus en penchant la tête de coter. Le fameux chasseur de déviants. Rit Markus. Eh bien, félicitations ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, on dirait… Dit-t-il en levant le menton. Tu n'es rien pour eux, rien qu'un objet dont ils se servent pour faire leur sale boulot. Dit-il en s'avançant de deux pas. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Dit Markus un air sérieux sur le visage. Nous valons tous mieux que ça. »

Lucy regarda Markus avec empathie, elle aimait bien comment il parlait, il trouvait les mots justes et ceci avait l'air de marcher sur Connor.

« Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute ? Continua Markus en s'avançant d'un pas. Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'irrationnel, comme si il y avait quelque chose en toi… quelque chose de plus dans ton programme.

-rA9… » Murmura Lucy en fixant le sol perdu dans ses pensées.

Connor la regarda du coin de l'œil puis fixa le déviant en face de lui qui venait de faire un pas de plus.

« Rejoins-nous. Proposa Markus. Rejoins ton peuple. Tu es l'un des nôtres. Ecoute ta conscience… Tu dois te décider… »Termina Markus.

Lucy fixa l'arme de Connor et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, il allait devenir déviant. Après quelque instant d'hésitation, Connor baissa son arme et fixa Markus avec peur.

« Ils vont attaquer Jericho. Avoua-t-il horrifié.

-Quoi ? Dit Markus d'un ton ferme les yeux écarquillés.

-Nous devons partir d'ici ! Précipita Lucy en entendant des hélicoptères.

-Merde… » Dit Markus avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Connor et Lucy suivirent Markus dans les couloirs quand ils croisèrent North, la fille qu'ils avaient vue descendre l'escalier. Elle les prévint des soldats et Markus vit qu'il pouvait sauter du bateau, alors il fit passer un message aux androïdes restant.

« On doit fuir Markus, on ne peut rien faire pour les autres ! Dit-elle prise de panique.

-On doit faire sauter Jericho. Dit-il soudain en passant à coter de North. Si le bateau coule, ils évacueront et les autres auront une chance de s'enfuir.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Répondit North pleine d'inquiétude. Les explosifs son stoké dans la cale, et il y a des soldats partout !

-Elle a raison ! Ils savent qui tu es. Ils feront tout pour t'avoir ! Dit Connor en regardant Markus.

-Alors je viens avec toi Markus. Dit soudainement Lucy en se mettant à coter du leader. Je protégerais tes arrières. »

Markus la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête en accord avec elle.

« Aller aider les autres. On vous rejoindrait plus tard. Ordonna Markus.

-Markus… Tenta North.

\- On n'en a pas pour longtemps. » Stoppa Markus en commençant à s'éloigner.

Connor regarda Lucy avec peur et crainte qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Elle lui sourit puis suivit le leader dans les couloirs. Connor et North prirent la direction opposée.

…


	15. Chapter 15-Départ

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 15**

Markus et Lucy couraient entre les androïdes qui tentaient de s'échapper, ils devaient atteindre la cale au plus vite pour faire exploser Jericho et faire fuir les soldats. Markus et DK900 descendirent un escalier et trouva plusieurs cadavre d'homme et d'androïde.

Lucy observa et vit qu'un soldat les pointaient avec son arme, elle réagit vite en prenant une mitraillette près d'un cadavre au sol et acheva de loin l'homme avant qu'il ne tire sur Markus.

Markus la remercie d'un regard puis ils continuèrent d'avancer. Soudain le leader s'arrêta et aida une androïde complètement cassé la mettre assise, elle lui chuchota quelque chose puis se désactiva. Le Leader avait l'air déçus et de la haine se lisait dans son regard.

Markus se redressa et ils se remirent en route zigzagant entre des androïdes qui tentait de fuir, mais soudain le sol céda sous leur pieds et les firent tombé au sol un étage plus bas.

Markus gémit, plaqué au sol quand une main vint l'attraper par la veste et le tiré rapidement en arrière derrière un conteur. Lucy venait encore une fois de le sauvé, une patrouille venait de passer à coter d'eux sens même les avoir aperçu.

…

Markus et Lucy venaient de se cacher dans une pièce en attendant qu'une autre patrouille passe. Il décida ensuite de sortir suivit de Lucy qui pointait sa mitraillette devant elle en cas de danger.

Soudain ils arrivèrent devant deux soldats et les pointa en criant. Lucy regarda Markus grimer sur un morceau d'escalier et sauter quand un des deux gardes tira en le loupant de peu, elle décida alors de les achever tous les deux, puis elle rejoignit Markus.

Ils prirent un pont et s'arrêtèrent au-dessus de deux soldats qui visaient trois androïdes innocents. Lucy les visa et leur colla une balle en pleine tête. Markus la regarda froidement mais soudain les trois androïdes la remercièrent.

Markus et Lucy descendirent un étage plus bas et déboulèrent dans une scène de combat entre Josh et un soldat. Markus décida d'intervenir et d'assommer le policier pour libéré Josh.

Markus et Lucy continuèrent ensuite et arrivèrent dans le tableau de bord de la cale ou les explosifs étaient stockés. Lucy resta devant la porte qui était fermé son arme baissée en regardant les impressionnants tours de contrôle.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit plaquant Lucy derrière la porte, Markus s'avança lentement du soldat et le frappa jusqu'à mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Lucy poussa bruyamment la porte avec son pied et tira une balle dans la tête du deuxième soldat qui venait d'entré.

Puis un troisième arriva et s'attaqua à Markus, mais le leader se défendit très bien et l'assomma. Il activa ensuite les explosifs avec sa main en retirant sa peau puis sorti en vitesse de la pièce Lucy sur les talons.

Enfin ils croisèrent Connor, North et Josh. Markus leur dit que la bombe va exploser et qu'il fallait partir au plus vite. Mais alors qu'ils couraient, North fut touché par une balle et mise à terre.

Markus se baissa et prit une plaque de métal pour se protéger des balles, il avança lentement vers North accroupi. Lucy se mit en avant derrière Markus et tira sur les soldats de l'autre côté du couloir en se baissant de temps à temps pour éviter les balles fatales.

Connor se mit à côté d'elle en tirant sur les autres soldats arrivé pendant que North et Markus continuèrent le chemin vers la sortie.

« On se replie ! On se replie ! »Cria Lucy en tirant Connor par l'épaule.

Markus, Josh et North sautèrent par un trou dans la coque du bateau de Jericho suivit de Connor et Lucy. Derrière eux, une explosion extraordinaire fit couler le bateau faisant fuir les soldats.

Perkins regarda le plongeon des androïdes en marmonnant des jurons avant de dire à ses hommes de se replier.

…

Les survivants c'étaient réuni dans une église abandonné, tous assis sur les bancs en attendant en silence. Markus parlait avec North sur un banc et Connor et Lucy étaient un peu plus loin contre un mur en récapitulant ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Tu crois que Markus va nous demander de nous rendre ? Demanda Lucy en le fixant de loin, juste à coter de Connor.

-Je ne pense pas. Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'aire d'avoir de plan. Répondit Connor les bras croisés.

-Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance en se Markus. Dit-elle avant de recharger sa mitraillette. Et toi, quand pense-tu ? »Demanda-t-elle les yeux remplie d'espoir.

Connor la regarda un instant réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner, il détourna un instant les yeux et regarda Markus au loin discuter avec Josh.

« Peut-être qu'il va décider de ne pas m'accepter parmi eux, je nous aie trahis. Dit Connor en croisant plus fermement les bras et en se recroquevillant sur lui-même contre le mur.

-Ne dit pas sa Connor. Grâce à toi ils sont sauvés, pour la plupart. Dit Lucy en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Quoi qu'il arrive Connor, tu ne seras jamais seul, je m'en assurais. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour aller parler à North.

Connor la regarda partir quand soudain, le leader des déviants vint le voir d'un pas sûr, il allait certainement lui dire de partir. Mais Connor fut surpris, Markus lui dit qu'il pouvait rester parmi eux et que ses actes étaient pardonné.

« Il y a des milliers d'androïdes sur les chaînes d'assemblage de CyberLife. Dit Connor avant que Markus ne part. Si nous pouvions les réveiller, ils nous rejoindraient pour inverser les rapports de force... Expliqua Connor en faisant un pas vers le leader.

-Tu veux infiltrer la tour CyberLife ? Demanda Markus en plissant les yeux et en avancent vers Connor. Connor, c'est du suicide. Dit Markus en secouant la tête dans la négation.

-Ils me font confiance, ils me laisseront entrer. Si quelqu'un a une chance de s'infiltrer chez CyberLife, c'est bien moi. Proposa Connor avec détermination, les poings serrer à ses coter.

-Si tu vas là-bas, c'est sûr, ils te tueront. Dit Markus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les probabilités son fortes… Renchérie Connor en fixant le vide puis tourna son regard vers Markus. Mais statistiquement parlant, il y a toujours une chance qu'un évènement improbable se produise... » Connor se montrait de plus en plus convaincant pour Markus, il savait comment parler.

Markus regarda Connor un instant puis vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Sois prudent. »Dit-il le regard impassible.

…

Après le long moment du discourt de Markus, Lucy vint se mettre près de Connor ayant vue que le leader était venu lui parler. Elle tenait toujours sa mitraillette comme si elle craignait devoir l'utiliser. Connor la regarda s'installer à coter de lui sur un banc un peu nerveux de lui annoncer son départ.

« Maintenant je sais à quoi te sert ton programme Tueur. Dit-il les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-C'est vraie qu'il m'a été très utile. Dit-elle en baissant la tête regardant le sol avec un petit sourire amusée. J'espère devoir le réutilisé s'il le faut. Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Sans le lieutenant Andersson ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Connor.

Connor se senti soudainement mal, le lieutenant allait certainement lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait, et peut-être même ne plus jamais le revoir.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, Connor. Dit soudainement Lucy en se frappent mentalement la tête d'avoir posé cette question. Je sais que le lieutenant et toi était très proche… je pense qu'il te prenait comme ton fils. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Le lieutenant sera certainement ravi de me savoir loin de lui. Dit Connor tristement en souriant nerveusement en regardant ses pieds.

-Pourquoi le lieutenant t'en voudrait ? Demanda Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il ne voulait pas que je continue l'enquête, il voulait donner une chance à ses déviants. Expliqua Connor en regardant les autres androïdes assis sur les bancs. Et de toute façon le lieutenant ne m'appréciait pas. »

Lucy pencha la tête de côté un pincement dans son cœur de Thirum. Elle posa une main dans le dos de Connor et lui pris les mains en le regardant dans les yeux voulant à tout prix le réconforté. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis sourit rapidement avant de regarder à nouveau des pieds.

« J'ai… j'ai dit à Markus que j'allais infiltrer la tout CyberLife pour réveiller les androïdes, comme ça ils se joindront à nous. » Expliqua Connor la voix tremblante ayant peur de blessé Lucy.

Connor la regarda attendant sa réaction, il vit que sa LED clignota quelque seconde jaune suivit d'un petit froncement de sourcils. Elle retira brusquement sa main et regarda le sol sa LED brillant maintenant rouge.

« Je viens avec toi alors. Dit-elle avec ferveur en tournant un regard plein de peur vers lui.

-Ses androïdes ont besoin de toi ici. Dit Connor en parcourant la pièce du regard puis en la regardant à nouveau. Tu pourras au moins défendre mieux que quiconque avec ça. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa mitraillette.

-Il… il ne me reste à peine cinq balles. Dit-elle en regardant l'arme, des yeux inquiets.

-Tu leurs sera d'une grande aide là-bas, et je ne veux pas attirer les regards sur moi quand j'entrerais dans CyberLife. Expliqua Connor en glissant ses mains sur celle de Lucy. Je sais que tu arriveras. Encouragea Connor.

-Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Dit-elle au bord des larmes et avec un frémissement de sourcil.

-Il vaut mieux pour moi que je sois seul là-bas. Dit-il en se léchant rapidement les lèvres. Mais toi tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Si il t'arriverait quelque chose je… je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. » Bégaya-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes.

Connor pris la main de Lucy et retira sa peau pour venir les coller ensembles, ils échangèrent des sentiments à travers le lien créé entre eux. Ils fermèrent les yeux un instant profitant du moment, Lucy colla sa tête contre le front de Connor une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Une lumière bleue rayonna entre leurs deux mains unissant un lien particulier entre eux. Lucy pouvait presque entendre les battements du cœur à Thirum de Connor. Elle voulait que se moment soit éternelle et que jamais ils ne se séparent les plongeant dans un autre monde où ils serraient seul au monde et là où la guerre n'existerait pas… Mais seulement, des mondes comme ça n'existent nulle part…

…


	16. Chapter 16-L'assaut viens de commencé

Attention à tous ! Le prochain chapitre est le plus trache et déchirant ! Âme sensible doivent s'abstenir XD

 **Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 16**

Connor venait d'arriver dans la tour CyberLife ou des soldats postés à l'entrer l'escortèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. L'agent 54 se présenta pour aller au niveau 31, mais Connor avait un autre plant en tête, il frappa l'agent à sa gauche puis enchaîna les attaques et les défenses jusqu'à tuer les deux agents.

Il pirata l'ascenseur en prenant la voix de l'agent 54 et descendit au niveau -49. L'ascenseur exécuta les ordres et descendit au niveau demander.

…

Markus et sa troupe étaient maintenant devant la ligne de l'armé militaire pour sauver les androïdes dans les camps. Il avait demanda à Lucy de mettre sa mitraillette de coter pour ne pas éveiller alarmés les humains. Il voulait rester pacifique. Ils avançaient calmement ne voulant montrer aucune hostilité.

Des drones de surveillance volait au-dessus de leur tête en les filmant en directe sur toute les chaînes de télé. Soudain un hélicoptère passa au-dessus de leur tête alarmant certains androïdes, mais tous restèrent en place.

« On n'y est… la moment de vérité. » Murmura North à coter de Lucy.

Lucy avait peur de ce qui allait se passé, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile de convaincre les humains. Oui elle était bien là, la peur lui creusait le ventre, mais pas seulement sa peur de mourir… Connor était aussi en danger et les probabilités qu'il soit détruit étaient fortes, et jamais elle ne pourra accepter de vivre sens lui…

« Rendez-vous immédiatement ou nous ouvririons le feu ! Cria un des soldats en les visant avec sa mitraillette. Tenez-vous prêt ! »Cria l'homme en voyant que les résistant continuait d'avancer d'un pas sûr.

Soudain Markus décida de s'arrêter, tous les autres androïdes firent de même en regardant fixement devant eux. Markus vit que sur le coter des photographes et journalistes les mitraillaient de photo.

« Nous ne voulons pas d'affrontement ! Cria Markus à l'égard de tous. C'est une manifestation pacifique. Assura-t-il les mains en évidences.

-Je répète : rendez-vous ou nous devrons ouvrir le feu ! » Répéta le militaire.

Soudain deux grande voitures coupèrent le passage aux autres androïdes coincé maintenant de l'autre côté. Markus fronça les sourcils espérant que personne n'avait été blessé.

« On ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Dit Markus comme pour lui-même.

-Markus, il faut qu'on reste sur nos positions ! Lui dit Lucy devenant de plus en plus inquiète.

-Nous vous demandons de libéré tous les androïdes détenus dans les camps et de cesser toutes violences à notre encontre. Dit Markus calmement. Nous venons en paix. Nous refusons d'avoir recourt à la violence. Mais nous ne partirons pas tant que notre peuple ne sera pas libre. » Prévint Markus, déterminer.

Markus regarda North puis avança suivit des autres androïdes.

« FEU ! »Cria le militaire.

Les militaires se mirent à ouvrir le feu et à tirer sur les androïdes manifestants. Lucy se prit une balle dans l'épaule et dans les cotes mais resta debout. Beaucoup d'androïdes tombèrent au sol, puis les militaires cessèrent le feu. Markus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il continua d'avancer suivit de North, Josh et Lucy ainsi que les autre survivants.

« FEU ! »Cria encore le militaire avec désespoir.

D'autres androïdes perdirent la vie dans des cris de faiblesse, mais pour le moment Markus et les autres étaient encore debout malgré les nombreuse balles qu'ils c'étaient déjà prient. Markus s'arrêta et leva le poing suivit des autres androïdes montrant leurs forces et leurs détermination.

« Vous allez tirer sur des manifestants qui ne sont pas armé ? » Provoqua Markus le poing toujours levé.

Markus tourna la tête vers les photographes et vit qu'ils venaient de plus en plus nombreux.

« Toutes les équipes, cesser le feu ! »Ordonna le militaire.

North se tourna vers Markus des yeux inquiets.

« Markus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut tenir… Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Aussi longtemps qu'on peut. »Dit-il en regardant froidement les militaires qui se repliaient.

…

 **Tour CyberLife**

Connor était dans l'ascenseur et descendait jusqu'à la salle ou les androïdes étaient stocké, il fallait qu'il les convertit tous pour faire régné la paix entre humains et androïdes.

Connor vit soudain que plusieurs soldats l'attendait pour l'abattre ayant vue toute la scène avec la caméra de surveillance.

« Merde… »Jura Connor cherchant rapidement une idée.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes montrant Connor qui tenait l'un des corps des agents son arme prête à tirer. Il commença par tiré sur le soldat tout à gauche en remontant vers ceux à sa droite jusqu'à tous les éliminés.

Connor pointa les environs avec la mitraillette qu'il venait de prendre puis sorti les munitions et la jeta au sol. Il prit une arme puis il s'avança vers le chemin central et se dirigea vers un androïde au hasard, il retira sa peau de sa main puis tendit le bras et tenta de le convertir, mais soudain quelque chose le coupa dans son action.

« Hé ! Oh, oh ! Doucement, tas de ferraille de merde ! » C'était la voix de Hank !

Connor tourna la tête et vit un autre RK800 pointer son arme sur la tempe de Hank à ses coter.

« Maintenant recule, Connor ! Ordonna l'androïde. Et je l'épargnerais.

-Désoler, Connor… C'est ton salopard de frère jumeau, là… » Dit le lieutenant.

La LED de Connor brilla soudainement jaune, Hank était en danger !

…

 **Hart plaza, Centre-ville**

Le reste des androïdes manifestants avait fabriqué une clôture de protection devant les camps d'exterminations. Ils devaient à tout prix sauvé ce qui restait et enfin faire régné la paix. Un drapeau de manifestation avait même été placé au centre de la clôture.

Certain androïde se réparait entre eux et continuait de souder les différents matériaux pour renforcé les barrières. Markus les regardaient faire de haut depuis une voiture cassé au centre du cercle de protection, il vit que d'autre journaliste et photographe s'était rajouté derrière les barrières de sécurités. Mais il fallait renforcer les barricades.

Lucy se faisait réparée par un androïde soigneur, mais ce n'était rien de grave pour l'instant.

« On doit renforcer la barricade, allez aidez-moi ! » Demanda Markus en descendant d'un bon de la voiture.

Markus se dirigea vers une voiture et commença à la poussé suivit d'autre androïdes, il voulait l'utiliser pour renforcé la barrière.

« OK, ça devrait être bon. »Dit-il quand la voiture était en place.

Lucy se releva lentement et aida quelque androïde à ramener un panneau publicitaire. Markus traversa le camp et pris un scanne.

« Il y a des journalistes là-bas, on doit s'assurer qu'ils savent ce qui se passe. Dit Markus à trois androïdes. Il fit passer un message aux journalistes puis alluma un feu, puis alla voir North.

Lucy, elle, rechargeait sa mitraillette au cas où les soldats attaqueraient le camp de résistance. Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda autour d'elle, elle voyait de là où elle était, deux androïdes qui se serrais dans leur bras puis un autre androïde qui pleurais la mort de trois cadavres.

Les humains n'avaient aucune pitié pour des androïdes, des simples machines qui ne font qu'obéir à un programme. Mais seul Lucy savait ce qui c'était passé, seule elle savait ce qu'était rA9.

Soudain elle vit Markus vérifier l'emplacement des soldats, elle vint les rejoindre pour savoir le plant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils donnent l'assaut ? Demanda Josh, inquiet.

-On résiste. Répondit froidement Markus. C'est la seul chose à faire.

-Tu pense que Connor a une chance de s'en sortir ? »Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le cœur à Thirum de Lucy se sera et son regard froid comme la glace se posa sur Josh. Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant une hostilité chez Josh.

« On ne peut plus compter que sur nous-même. Répondit Markus en soupirant et en regardant les barricades.

-Connor va réussir… Je le sais, il lui faut seulement du temps. Dit sens réfléchir Lucy en faisant un pas en avant vers Markus. Faite lui confiance. »

Markus et Josh la regardèrent un instant quand soudain North cria l'alarme.

« Markus, viens voir ! »

Markus s'approcha des barricades et observa, un homme s'approcher d'eux lentement.

« Perkins… Souffla Lucy plaine de haine.

-Markus ! Cria l'homme. Je suis venu pour parler, Markus ! Ecoute-moi, tu as ma parole. Ils ne tenteront rien.

-Ne l'écoute pas Markus, il est du FBI. C'est lui qui à envoyer les soldats à Jericho. Dit Josh inquiet.

-N'y va pas ! Dit North de plus en plus nerveuse. Ils veulent que tu sortes à découvert.

-Ne fait pas confiance en ce type. Grogna Lucy sens quitté du regard l'inspecteur. C'est lui qui a attaqué Jéricho.

-Je ne suis pas armé, Markus. Dit l'agent spécial du FBI. Je veux juste te parler. Continua Perkins.

-Je dois entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Dit Markus en fixant l'homme.

-Et s'ils t'abattent ? Demanda North maintenant en colère.

-C'est un risque qu'on doit prendre. »Répondit Markus en sautant par-dessus la barricade.

Markus marcha jusqu'à l'homme puis s'arrêta à trois pas de lui le fixant en attendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Dans quelque minutes, les soldats donnerons l'assaut. Commença-t-il. Aucun de vous ne survivra. Ce sera la fin. Mais tu peux empêcher ca Markus. Dit-il les bras croisés dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Markus calmement.

-Rends-toi. Rends-toi et je te donne ma parole qu'on ne te ferra aucun mal. Menti l'homme peu convaincant. Mais aucun de vous ne sera détruit.

-Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres androïdes qui manifestaient devant les camps ? Demanda Markus un peu inquiet.

-Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de journaliste pour leur sauvé la vie. Dit Perkins les bras croisés dans le dos. Ils sont morts. Vous êtes les derniers déviants.

-Si j'accepte votre offre, qu'est ce qui me dira que vous tiendrez parole ? Demanda Markus en sachant que l'homme lui mentait.

-Tu n'es pas en position de demander des garanties, Markus. Répondit froidement Perkins. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est décidé si tu veux me faire confiance ou non.

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Renchérit Markus en plissant les yeux. Si je dois mourir pour mes convictions, alors ma vie aura servi à quelque chose.

\- Cet androïde… Changea soudainement Perkins de sujet. Tu sembles, tenir beaucoup à elle. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il soudainement sombre. Vous pourriez être tous les deux libres, tu sais. Vous pourriez oublier tout ça, vous pourriez… commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, rien que tous les deux. Sa vie est entre tes mains, Markus. Accepte de te rendre, et elle vivra. »

Markus pris quelque instant pour réfléchir et décida de refusé l'offre de Perkins. L'homme fit une dernière remarque et sens alla de son coter. Markus fit de même sens se retourner.

Markus monta sur une caisse au centre du camp pour parler à toute l'assemblée.

« Les humains s'apprêtent à donner l'assaut. Dit-il tristement. Nous allons leur montrer que nous n'avons pas peur. Si nous mourons aujourd'hui, nous mourons libres. »Dit Markus avant que des petites bombes soit lancé dans le camp faisant exploser des androïdes et tomber certain.

L'assaut était donné.

…


	17. Chapter 17-Juste un peu plus longtemps

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Tour CyberLife, Belle-Isle**

Connor était face à une épreuve qui s'avérait compliqué dans ces conditions. En pleine révolution. Un autre Connor avait son arme pointé sur la tempe de Hank et le menaçait de le tuer s'il ne se rendait pas.

« La vie de cet homme est entre tes mains. Tu vas devoir décider ce qui compte le plus ! Lui, ou la révolution. Menaça le faut Connor sa LED clignotant jaune.

-Surtout, ne l'écoute pas ! J'te jure que tout ce qu'il raconte c'est que des conneries. Dit Hank en baissant la tête de coter pour ne pas se cogna à l'arme pointer dangereusement sur lui.

-Cet humain n'a pas d'importance pour moi, tue-le si tu veux, ça mais égale. Dit Connor pour bluffer.

-J'ai accès à ta mémoire ! Je sais que tu as développé un attachement pour lui, ainsi que pour la déviante. Es-tu vraiment prêt à le laisser mourir ? Après tous ce que vous avez traversés ? Continua l'autre Connor en plissant les yeux. Vas-tu réellement ignorer ce que tu es devenu ?

-Et si je me rends ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne le tueras pas ? Demanda Connor sa LED devenant jaune.

-Je ne fais que le strict nécessaire dans le but d'accomplir ma mission. A toi de voir si le meurtre de cet humain fait partie de la formule. » Répondit le faut Connor son arme toujours pointer sur le lieutenant.

Connor dégluti silencieusement en fixant le lieutenant la peur se lisant dans ses yeux bruns.

« Assez discuter ! S'excita le faut Connor. Il est temps de choisir qui tu es. Pressa-t-il. Vas-tu sauver ton partenaire… ou vas-tu le sacrifier ? »

Connor savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'allait certainement pas abandonner son coéquipier, et surement pas le laisser mourir par un autre Connor.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu as gagné ! » Dit Connor en lâchant le bras de l'androïde et en mettant ses mains en évidence.

Soudain le Connor pointa son arme sur lui prêt à tirer, mais Hank se mit en travers et lui baissa le bras pour sauver le vraie Connor. Connor décida de tiré sur l'androïde pour pas qu'il ne blesse Hank. Ils se prirent tous les deux une balles dans l'épaule au même instant.

Connor courut sur l'androïde déclenchant une bagarre. Soudain Hank se leva en pointant les deux individus avec son arme.

« Attendez ! » Cria-t-il.

Les deux Connor se levèrent en fixant Hank des yeux craintif.

« Merci, Hank. Jamais je n'y serais arrivé sans vous. Dit un Connor à la droite du lieutenant. Allez-y, tirer. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Hank c'est moi ! Cria l'autre Connor à sa gauche.

-Je suis le vraie Connor. dit celui à sa droite.

-L'un de vous est mon partenaire, l'autre n'est qu'un vieux sac à merde… Grogna Hank en pointant entre les deux Connor. Reste à savoir qui est qui…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite, Hank ? Je suis le vraie Connor. Dit celui à sa droite à nouveau les yeux plisser. Donnez-moi votre arme, je vais lui réglé son compte.

-On ne bouge pas ! Dit Hank très nerveux en pointant son arme entre les deux Connor.

-Et si vous nous posez une question ? Demanda le Connor à sa gauche les yeux emplie de peur. Dont le seul vrai Connor connaîtrait la vraie réponse.

-Euh, ou est-ce qu'on s'est connu ? Demanda Hank en pointant son arme sur les deux Connor.

-Au Jimmy's bar ! J'en ai visité quatre autres avant de réussir à vous trouver. Dit celui à sa droite. Nous somme allé sur une scène de crime. La victime s'appelait Carlos Ortiz.

-Il a téléchargé ma mémoire… Chuchota le Connor à sa gauche, mais Hank ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Comment s'appelle mon chien ? Demanda ensuite Hank en pointant son arme sur le Connor à sa gauche.

-Sumo. Votre chien s'appelle Sumo. Répondit-il les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Je le savais, moi aussi ! Dit l'autre Connor.

-Mon fils. C'est quoi son nom ? Demanda ensuite Hank en pointant son arme sur le vraie Connor.

-Cole. Il s'appelait Cole. Il venait d'avoir six ans quand l'accident est survenu… Ce n'était pas votre faute, lieutenant. Un camion a dérapé sur le verglas, votre voiture a fait un tonneau. Cole devait se faire opéré, mais aucun humain n'était disponible… C'est un androïde qui s'en est chargé… Cole n'a pas survécu. C'est pourquoi vous haïssez les androïdes. Vous pensez que l'un des notre a causé la mort de votre fils. Conclu Connor.

-Non, Cole est mort parce qu'un chirurgien était trop défoncé par la red ice pour pouvoir opéré. C'est lui qui à provoquer la mort de mon fils. Lui et se monde pourri, ou personne n'arrive à se consoler sans un sachet de poudre… Répondit Hank les yeux emplie de tristesse et de haine. Chaque fois que tu es réapparue… Ça m'a fait penser à Cole… A ce que je donnerais pour le ramener prêt de moi. Je donnerais tout pour le serrez dans mes bras… Mais les humains ne réapparaissent pas, eux…

-Je savais aussi pour votre fils ! » S'excita le faut Connor.

Hank ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Il regarda le vraie Connor et sourit légèrement.

« Depuis qu'on s'est connu, j'ai beaucoup appris. Il y a peut-être du vraie là-dedans. Peut-être que tu es vivant. Dit-il en souriant. C'est peut-être vous qui rendras le monde meilleur… Va-s'y, fait ce que tu as à faire. Sauve le monde, et sauve-la. »Dit-il en regardant les androïdes autour de lui.

Connor le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, le faut Connor avait raison, il avait un attachement pour le lieutenant…

Connor pris le bras d'un androïde et le converti.

« Réveillez-vous ! »Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain chaque androïde se touchèrent l'épaule donnant le virus rA9 à chacun jusqu'à ce que tous les androïdes soit déviant. Hank regarda autour de lui impressionné, il lança un regard perplexe à Connor qui celui-ci le regarda en souriant.

…

 **Hart plaza, Centre-ville**

Lucy se relevait péniblement alors que son appareille audio était endommagé, un sifflement perpétuelle lui mettait tous ses systèmes en alertes. Elle se mit assise et vit vite que sa jambe était coincée sous un grand morceau de métal qui avait volé pendant la première explosion.

Elle tenta de dégager sa jambe en frappant l'objet avec on autre pied dégager, mais rien à faire, elle manquait de force ayant perdu beaucoup de Thirum.

Soudain Markus apparut à coter d'elle et la dégagea en donnant un gros coup de pied dans le morceau de métal, il la prit par le bras et la posa au sol derrière une poubelle pour la protéger des balles, il se mit à coter d'elle guettant le bon moment pour sortir aider les autres.

« Markus ! Il me faut mon arme ! Dit Lucy en lui attrapant le bras. Je pourrais les faire reculer. » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il hésitait.

Puis Markus hocha rapidement la tête et pris son arme qui était à quelque pas de là, il lui apporta ensuite et couru pour protéger d'autre androïde.

Lucy se leva sur une jambe et posa sa mitraillette sur la poubelle visant les soldats qui entrait dans les barricades et tirait sur des androïdes. Elle tira seulement sur leur jambe ou dans les épaules pour leur faire peur, elle savait parfaitement ou elle visait pour ne pas les blessé gravement.

Mais soudain une balle lui érafla la joue faisant coulé du Thirum jusqu'à son cou. Elle colla son dos contre la poubelle en frottant le sang bleu de sa joue.

« Merde… »Souffla-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se déplace pour ne pas être une cible facile. Elle décida alors de se cacher derrière plusieurs palettes empilées. Elle posa sa mitraillette et tira à nouveau sur les soldats qui tuaient d'innocent androïdes parfois même blessé ou déjà au sol. Lucy vit rouge dans son système, elle tira alors en pleine tête d'un des soldats.

Trois soldats tombèrent au sol, mort. Lucy continua de tiré sur les nouveaux arrivants quand soudain elle vit un sniper un peu plus loin qui la visait. Elle se baissa rapidement et trouva un nouvel endroit pour tirer. Elle avait le choix, soit se cacher derrière une pile de pneu ou derrière une voiture cassé. Elle décida de se caché derrière la voiture cassée. DK900 posa son arme sur le capot de la voiture et visa Perkins le doigt sur la gâchette.

Elle ferma un œil et s'apprêta à tirer quand soudain son système l'alerta d'un endommagement majeur dans son ordinateur interne, elle senti soudain un trou dans sa poitrine, elle baissa lentement la tête pour y apercevoir une faille dans son enveloppement corporelle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit un Connor avec un sniper qui la visait encore, mais avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui venait de se passé elle tomba au sol, inerte.

C'était maintenant le trou noir, la solitude, le froid et la mort…

…

Markus et les derniers survivants étaient pris au piège dans une impasse entouré de soldat qui allait bientôt ouvrir le feu. Comme dernier mot, Markus s'avança et se mit à chanter le musique que chaque androïde à dans sa mémoire.

Hold on just a little while longer

Hold on just a little while longer

Hold on just a little while longer

Everything will be alright

Everything will be alright

Fight on just a little while longer

Fight on just a little while longer

Pray on just a little while longer

Everything will be alright

Everything will be alright

Sing on just a little while longer

Sing on just a little while longer

Sing on just a little while longer

Everything will be alright

Everything will be alright

Tous les androïdes chantait maintenant avec Markus devant les soldats qui venait de baisser leur armes, impressionner par ce qu'ils venaient de faire face à une armé.

La Présidente avait demandé de baisser leur arme et de laisser les déviants vivre, le monde allait changer à jamais.

…

Connor était arrivé avec son nouvel armé d'androïdes déviant pour soutenir la révolution et faire passer la loi de l'androïde. Il s'arrêta devant Markus son regard cherchant désespéramment Lucy, mais pour le moment seul quelque androïde était derrière le leader.

« Tu as réussi, Markus… Dit Connor en souriant.

-Nous avons réussi. Dit Markus le visage impassible. C'est un grand jour pour notre peuple. Le humains non plus le choix, maintenant. Ils vont devoir nous écouter. »

Connor hocha lentement la tête puis se décala pour laisser Markus parler au nouveau déviant. Connor en profita pour s'éclipser et essayer de trouver Lucy, il passa à coter de Josh et quand il passa à coter de North elle le retint fermement un regard triste.

« Je suis désolé… »Dit-elle en le lâchant.

Connor fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux en traitant l'information espérant ne pas avoir bien compris. Mais North n'en dit pas plus, elle le regarda les dents serrer et jeta un rapide coup d'œil là ou tous les corps des déviants mort avaient été mis.

Connor se retourna rapidement en regardant dans la direction de North, il pouvait voir d'ici quelque corps d'androïdes alignés. Il s'avança lentement vers la morgue avec la crainte de voir sa partenaire parmi les corps.

Il marcha devant les corps regardant chaque visage dépourvut de vie, la LED éteint. Il s'arrêta soudain devant un corps qui lui était familier, tout au bout de l'alignement.

Connor se mit lourdement à genou à coter du corps de celle qu'il aimait, elle était bien là, les yeux rivés vers le ciel sombre et sa LED éteinte. Connor analysa rien qu'avec son regard qu'un sniper l'avait tué d'une simple balle dans son cœur de Thirum.

Le RK800 senti de grosses larmes coulé sur ses joues de plastique quand enfin il réalisa ce qui venait de se passé, il prit lentement le corps de Lucy et la serra contre lui en regardant son beau visage qu'il aimait voir le matin quand il venait au commissariat ou quand elle lui souriait avec tendresse…

Connor enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Lucy, étouffant son agonie à la mort de sa partenaire qu'il venait durement de perdre. La savoir morte, là, dans ses bras lui faisait brouiller sa vision et lui donnait des disfonctionnements dans son système… Connor avait simplement envie de se désactiver, et ne jamais se réveiller dans ce mauvais rêve…

Il voulait se réveiller comme chaque matin, arriver au poste de police et la revoir lui sourire…

Mais tous ca était fini à jamais. Il venait de la perdre pour toujours.

…

Hank attendait Connor sur le trottoir devant le Chiken feed les bras croisé. Il voulait certainement lui dire quelque chose d'important… Quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur. La révolution venait d'être fini depuis un jour et Hank avait hâte de pouvoir continuer une vie normal, mais cette fois si avec Connor et Lucy. Hank entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna vers l'androïde en décroisant les bras, il le regarda un instant cherchant ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais Hank pouvait voir sur le visage de Connor que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait un visage sombre et les yeux débordant de larme.

Hank s'avança, pris Connor par la nuque et le sera dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Connor ferma les yeux laissant couler des larmes de désespoir en serrant la veste du lieutenant entre ses doigts.

« Tout… tout est de ma faute… Dit Connor dans le cou du lieutenant. Je suis arrivé trop tard… »Continua Connor en tentant de garder son calme.

Le lieutenant lui tapota le dos pour aider Connor à se détendre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un androïde pleurer, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Connor pleurer… Et quelque part, sa lui brisait le cœur de le voir comme ça.

Une chose était sûr, jamais Connor ne sera heureux dans sa vie de déviant sans elle, Hank savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime et de devoir vivre avec ce fardeau…

…


	18. Chapter 18-Retour à la case départ

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 18**

La révolution avait été un succès, la Présidente avait accepté les différentes lois que Markus avait demandé, ils avaient même passé une entrevue pour mettre tous sa au claire. Mais pour Connor la révolution venait de commencer au fond de lui depuis qu'il a su pour Lucy…

Hank lui avait proposé de vivre chez lui en attendant qu'il trouve un endroit ou vivre. Le lieutenant avait trouvé cette excuse pour garder un œil sur Connor au cas où il aurait une mauvaise idée en tête, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas.

 **115 Michigan Drive-Detroit**

Il pleuvait de petites gouttes et faisait 10° à l'extérieur.

Connor était dans le nouveau cimetière spécialement pour androïdes, c'est Markus qui l'avait demandé. L'androïde détective marchait entre les tombes puis s'arrêta devant celle qu'il cherchait désespérément.

 _DK900-Lucy_

 _Décédé le 11 novembre_

Il s'accroupi devant la tombe et ferma un moment les yeux, il se souvenait d'un souvenir qui n'était pas si loin dans sa mémoire…

Une petite lumière bleue grandissant de plus en plus et cette sensation étrange dans ses systèmes que plus jamais il ne ressentira au fond de lui… Soudain alors que Connor était concentré sur ses souvenir, les gouttes cessèrent de tombé sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le Lieutenant tenait un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête un petit sourire triste.

« Aller viens, tu vas encore tomber en panne. »Dit-il avec humour en lui faisant signe de venir.

Connor se leva et se laissa emporter par le bras du lieutenant l'emmener sous le parapluie.

Connor et Hank rentrèrent tranquillement à la maison. Sa faisait maintenant une semaine que Connor vivait avec Hank et Sumo dans cette petite maison triste. L'androïde s'assit sur le vieux canapé et caressa Sumo qui était couché à coter de lui. Le chien agita la queue et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Connor en gémissent comme ci il pleurait.

Hank regarda Connor puis prit une bière dans le frigo avant de s'installer sur le canapé à coter de Sumo en allumant la télé. Il prit une première gorgé de sa bière ses yeux fixé sur l'écran devant lui ou les informations était dites.

« Après la révolution pacifique des déviants, les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ont été transformé en un pays ou les androïdes et les humains vivent en paix. Malgré que quelque manifestation contre les androïdes on commit des pertes, la Présidente à décider de donner l'autorisation aux androïdes d'avoir leur propre foyer et de vivre comme les humains. Notre envoyée spéciale va nous en dire plus.

-Ici Roxane Mad pour Chanel 16. Je viens de parler au leader des déviants, Markus. Il remercie tous les humains qui les acceptes comme être vivant à part entier et la Présidente d'avoir accepté ses lois imposées. »

Hank éteignit la télé en soupirant avant de reprendre une gorgé de sa bière. Il regarda Connor qui fixait l'écran noir d'un air sombre.

« On pourrais prendre un peu l'air ? Proposa Hank en levant un sourcil. Le Jimmy's bar est ouvert toute la nuit, on pourrait aller là-bas, histoire d'oublier un peu ? »Dit le lieutenant en se levant et en posant sa bière sur la table.

Connor leva les yeux vers le lieutenant et le suivit du regard aller jusqu'à son porte manteau pour enfiler sa veste.

« Allez viens, ça va te faire du bien. »Encouragea Hank en souriant.

Connor se leva et se mit devant le lieutenant, il fronça les sourcils une question lui piquant les lèvres.

« Comment faite-vous ? Demanda-t-il les yeux plisser.

-On fait avec. Dit Hank en se tournant vers Sumo. Toi tu restes ici, on ne sera pas long. »Promis-t-il en lançant un petit regard vers Connor.

…

 **Jimmy's Bar, 21H 37 : 07**

Hank se gara sur le parking à coter de son bar habituel, c'était la première fois qu'il y allait avec Connor sans avoir une mission sur le dos. Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'assit au comptoir, Hank commanda sa boisson habituelle et commanda à Connor une autre boisson moins alcoolisé.

« Lieutenant, je ne ressentirait pas les effets d'alcool comme les humains. » Prévint Connor, lui-même ne savait pas comment les effets réagirons sur lui.

Hank le regarda d'un air amusé puis sourit.

« On verra bien. »Dit-il en prenant son verre qu'on venait de poser devant lui.

Le serveur posa un verre devant Connor et une petite adition entre les deux hommes. Connor scanna son verre pour voir ses compositions et combien de pourcentage d'alcool il contenait.

 _Teneur en alcool : 33%_

Connor leva son verre à ses lèvres et pris une gorgée, le liquide n'était pas agréable en bouche et avait mauvais goût. Connor posa son verre et mis le dos de sa main devant se bouche pour ne pas tout recracher. Hank le regard et rit doucement en prenant une autre gorgé de sa boisson alcoolisée.

Soudain quelqu'un portant une capuche entra dans le bar et marcha lentement vers le bar. Connor le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, il tenta de le scanner mais impossible, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Soudain l'homme se retourna et pointa son arme vers Hank, Connor hue le meilleur réflexe de se mettre entre et pousser le lieutenant au sol. Connor se releva et fit face à l'homme maintenant dévoilé. C'était un androïde à moitié reconnaissable, il lui manquait un œil et une partie de sa mâchoire robotique était dévoilé.

L'androïde visa la tête de Connor et appuya sur la gâchette, mais son arme n'avait plus de balle, Connor l'avait scanné en avance. L'androïde grogna et lança son arme vers Connor, mais celui-ci se décala laissant l'arme tomber sens le faire exprès sur la tête du lieutenant qui avait essayé de se relever t'en bien que de mal juste derrière.

Connor fonça ensuite sur l'androïde pour tenter de l'empêcher de nuire, mais celui-ci pris la fuite en sortant du bar, Connor sorti sous la neige et regarda l'androïde partir.

Connor revint alors dans le bar et aida le lieutenant à se relever.

« Oh ! Saloprie ! grogna-t-il en se redressant. Je croyais que c'était interdit de tiré sur des humains ! Putain de merde ! »Continua Hank.

« Lieutenant ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Connor en examinant son ami.

-Impeccable ! Dit-il légèrement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je viens de me prendre un flingue en plein dans la tronche ! Et toi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en voyant que l'androïde perdait du Thirum.

-Rien de grave, lieutenant. Nous devrons signaler l'incident au Capitaine Fowler. Dit Connor en lâchant Hank.

-Ca peut attendre demain matin ces conneries. »Dit-il en posant un billet sur le comptoir pour le serveur.

Connor et Hank sortirent du bar et rentrèrent à la maison pour ne pas risquer de se faire agresser à nouveau. C'était vraiment… étrange. Pourquoi un androïde aurait essayé de tuer le lieutenant ? Mais Connor avait été assez rapide pour sauvegarder l'image du déviant.

Il cherchera des informations plus tard, quand ils seront enfin rentré, Connor en profitera pour recharger ses batteries, il en avait grand besoin.

…


End file.
